Teach me
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Set after 4x13. Gail and Holly seam different and like they have nothing common. On their journey, they will learn about the other as much they will learn about each other. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting in the hospital with phone in her hands waiting for some news on Chloe, Sam and Oliver. She was so happy Oliver was fine and finally safe with all of them. Since he had to rest and stay for observation, doctor allowed just Celery to stay with him. She would leave the room on some occasion and tell them that Oliver was fine and ask about the others. She noticed Gail sitting alone. She got to her and sat beside her.

''Is something wrong with Oliver?''

''No, he is fine. Doctor sent me to eat something and have some coffee until he examines him. Why are you alone? Where is that doctor of yours?''

''Holly?''

''Yes, if that's her name…''

''I don't know… I suppose she is at home…''

''Did you talk to her?''

''No, why?''

''Does she know they found Oliver and what happened to Sam?''

''I…. I'm not sure she would want to hear it at two in the morning…''

She smiled at Gail…

''I think she would be happy to hear anything from you at any time of the day Gail…Imagine how would you feel if the roles were reversed. Would you like her to call you?''

Gail looked at her surprised…. She didn't think about that. She didn't think about Holly needing her as much as she needed her. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Holly's number. She picked up after first or second ring.

''Gail! Thank God…. Are you Ok? How is everyone? I heard what happened… I wanted to come, but… I was not sure after today you would want to see me…''

''You are right… I don't want to see you…''

''Oh…''

''I need to see you Holly…''

''Tell me where you are?''

Gail tells her the name of the hospital and twenty minutes later, Holly is there. Gail can't believe she actually came to her. She gets off her chair and runs into her arms. Holly holds her and she finally can fall apart.

''I'm so sorry ….''

''It's fine Gail…''

When Gail turned she noticed her brother and Diaz standing behind her back. Aparently it was now or never…

''Holly, this is Steve, my brother… And you know Chris…''

''It's nice to meet you Holly. I've heard so much about you…''

She and Gail blushed…

''My girlfriend, detective Nash, has a lot of nice things to say about you. ''

''Oh, Tracy Nash? Yes, we worked together… She is very nice…''

Gail let out the breath she was holding. Tracy talked about her… Not her… She never talked about Holly… Good… No one knows Holly is the part of her confusion and new feelings…''

'' Thank you… I hope I will get the chance to work with you.''

Chris and Steve went for coffee. Gail was looking at the floor and her eyes were full of thears…

''Gail? Is everything Ok? Are you ok?''

''No, it's not…. I kissed you today and afterward, when you came to see me I pretended like nothing happened…''

Holly had to tell her something so she wouldn't feel so bad…

''It was also wrong for me to expect you to change your act in two hours. You are private person when it comes to your feelings… I know that and I respect that Gail.''

Holly looked around and noticed some of the officers starting to look at them…

''Let's go Gail…''

''What?''

''We'll be back soon. I promise… I just want to go ant talk somewhere where we are not the main attraction…''

Gail followed Holly to the elevator. Holly pressed the roof button and their ride beguine.

''Why the roof?''

''It has the best view…''

''How do you know?''

''This was my training hospital… I spent here more time than at my own home…''

Gail smiled at her. She could imagine younger nerd Holly running around…

''What's funny?''

''I can't imagine you working with someone who is alive…''

''I was very good actually…''

''Really?''

''Yes… Chief of surgery wanted me to stay and work of him… But I didn't…''

''Why?''

Her smile faded. There were still things Gail didn't know about Holly and Holly didn't know about her. They had so much fun in their bubble that they almost never talked about things outside of it. Holly saw Gail's mother at the station one day, but Gail gave her a sign not to come to them, so she kept her distance. Gail knew nothing about the Stewart family and Holly's demons.

''Long story…I promise some other time I'll tell you about it…''

They got to the last floor and Holly opened the door. Gail hesitated to get out. Holly turned to her and waited for her to come.

''I'm afraid of the heights…''

''Give me your hand. I promise you will be safe…''

Gail took a deep breath and gave Holly her hand. They went outside and Gail relaxed after some time. The view was amazing.

''You wanted to talk to me Holly…''

''I just want to know how you are?''

''I don't know… I am scared…Doctors come out and tell us bunch of doctor stuff we don't get and then… It all comes back to not knowing how they really are. Ant I hate it… I hate this feeling. I felt this powerless just once in my life…''

''It's normal to feel like that…And maybe those nerdy doctor stuff they are saying are good news? Did you think about that? Can you tell me what they said? Maybe I can help you decode nerdy doctor stuff?''

''No, I want something else…''

''What?''

She looked at her feel and mumbled….

''Iwantyoutoholdme..''

''What?''

''I want you to hold me..''

''Oh…''

Holly took her in her arms and Gail placed her head on Holly's shoulder.

'' I hate how you make it all better…''

Holly smiled at her…

''Why?''

''You make me think about things in a positive way… No one ever did that in my life…''

''There is a first time for all things…''

''I know… Heard that before... Too bad first times are bitter…''

''Not all of them…''

''What Nerd? It was sweet for you?''

''It was nice…''

''Mine was a disaster…''

''Why?''

''He was boring...''

''Oh, we are talking about sex?''

''Of course… What were you thinking?''

''I'm just teasing… But , not to disappoint… My first time with a boy was nice but it felt like something was missing…''

''Missing? I would have thought you would say there was something…extra rather than missing…''

Holly gave her a look…

''Funny…''

''It was…''

''I came out at twenty… I was a late bloomer Gail… I didn't really dare to think about possibility of being gay. I was not raised like that. I dated a lot of boys and at college a girl caught my eye and I fell for her. There was nothing I could do… I fell for her and we dated for three years.''

''Why did it end?''

''She died...''

''I'm sorry… How?''

''She was shot…Robbery gone wrong… A bullet hit her lung and they couldn't save her. It was too complicated and bleeding was too much to handle. She even lost a lot of blood until the ambulance came. It was a bad time for me…''

''What was she like?''

Holly smiled at some of the memories, and Gail felt sting of jealousy.

''She was nice. Her family was very warm, welcoming and Dora was like them. She was in art school. When we met she was senior and after finishing her school, she started working like an art teacher. Kids loved her. Compared to her, I was the grumpy one.''

''That's impossible… You ?''

''Yes, it is… She was like Chloe…''

''Oh, God… I hate people like that…''

''I know… Me too…But I was in love with her, so I had to live with it…''

''Did you ever get over it?''

''It was seven years ago Gail… I did in a way… I think her death changed me. It got me into forensic pathology…''

''How?''

''I wanted to be able to give people closure I didn't get. Her parents didn't want any work done on her. They had influence. They were Jewish so, they got some document that didn't allow her autopsy. Her body couldn't be opened.''

''That is stupid…''

''I know. But there are people who live by the rules of their religion.''

''Did her family know about two of you?''

''No, they had no idea. She didn't want to tell them. She was scared they will disown her if they knew. As I said, they were grate people, just they believed too much in what their religion said that they wouldn't be able to bend the rules for us or her with anyone else who is not a man.''

Gail took her hand and just held it. There was pleasant silence. Like they were making peace with things that have been bothering them. It was interrupted by Gail's stomach.

''When did you eat last time?''

''Yesterday…Who knows when…''

''Let's feed you Peck…''

Holly was headed for the door when Gail stopped her.

''Wait...''

She came to Holly and kissed her.

''I wanted to do that most of the day…''

''Me too.''

Holly planted a small kiss on Gail's lips and they went to the cafeteria to eat. They got food and Gail found them the table. They were eating and Holly just loved how Gail blushed on some occasions. She was probably remembering their kisses or imagining something more than just kissing. A tall good looking older doctor got in the cafeteria. Gail saw him and remembered he was Sam's doctor.

''That man was working on Sam. I heard that he would have died if that man wasn't in the room.''

Holly turned to see who it was and her mouth stayed wide opened.

''Nerd, what is it?''

The man saw her sitting there and stopped walking. Gail stood up and took Holly's hand. She got to the doctor and introduced herself.

''My name is Officer Peck. You worked on my friend…Detective Swarek… Can you please tell me will he be all right…? You can even speak in your doctor language. My friend here is a doctor nerd and she will explain later….''

He looked between Holly and Gail and his eyes stayed at their joined hands…

''Oh… Hm… I can tell you he will be fine… He is strong and we managed to repair his artery in the stomach. His recovery might take time, but I believe he will be fine in no time.''

''Thank you doctor…..?''

''Stewart… Robert Stewart….Take care Holly…''

''I will….Dad….''

Doctor Stewart left and girls stayed alone. Gail's eyes were wide open looking at Holly…

''Dad?''


	2. Chapter 2

Holly's father left the room and there was long silence. Holly was waiting for Gail's million questions and Gail was waiting for Holly to explain.

''What?''

''Care to elaborate?''

''Not really….''

''That is your father… The man who saved Sam is your dad and you have nothing to say…''

''I believe you noticed that there is some tension between us…''

''I did…''

''I don't want to talk about it now Gail….I know you are like dog with a bone and you must know it all, but not today.''

''Is it a gay thing?''

''What?''

''The problem with your dad…Is it because you are gay?''

''Let it go Gail… I promise, some other time…''

They got back to the waiting room and there were still Steve and Chris sitting with Nick and Sam's sister Jessie. She was out of town on business and she got to the hospital as soon as she could. She was very worried about Sam, but Steve and Chris calmed her. Holly and Gail went to sit with them and they spent some time in silence. Jessie was first to speak.

''I can't believe this happened. He was supposed to be safe in the precinct.''

Steve tried to give her an answer but he couldn't. There was not anything logical to say.

''It happens. He got into the station and tricked us all. Sam was at the wrong place at the wrong time.''

''I hate his job… I can't believe someone is that crazy to do it. Every time he would leave for work I feared this call.''

Holly hung her head. She could relate to Sam sister's worry. Since she and Gail started this thing, since it was not just friendship, she feared that one day she would get the call hearing she is hurt or dead. Gail noticed Holly's worried expression an put her hand on her back. It was like she was saying she is not going anywhere. Frank came to tell them to go home. Holly's father told them to leave and have some rest. They couldn't do anything for Sam sitting there and he was slowly getting better. They got out of the hospital and it was time to go their own ways. Steve walked Jessie to her car and Chris was waiting for Gail to give him a ride home.

''Are we going home?''

''I don't have a car…''

''I can give you a ride home…''

Gail looked at Chris and he nodded. They got into Holly's car and the ride was silent. When they got to the building, Chris thanked her and left the car. He noticed something was up with Gail and the doctor, but he knew better than to mention it to anyone. He left and he gave his best not to spy on them and confirm his theory about their relationship. He had a feeling Gail switched team. They sat in the car in silence. Holly wanted to say so many things and was scared to say it all so Gail wouldn't go back to being a cat. She was really good at making Gail's cat enjoy the tree. Gail was the first to brake the silence.

''Are you working tomorrow?''

''No, I'm off for few days.''

''How is that possible?''

''I have trail to get ready for.''

''Oh…''

''Why?''

''I wanted you to stay with me tonight. But you have work to do…''

''You can stay with me?''

''I can?''

''Sure. Go home and pack a bag…''

''O.K.''

She got back to the apartment and went to her room. She packed some of her things and told Chris she is not sleeping at home. He just gave her a look, but she ignored it. She got to the car and they went to Holly's. She lived in pretty fancy part of town. She lived in a large apartment. She was on the last floor and entire floor was hers. Gail was left speechless when she saw the inside of Holly's place. It was like one of those apartments you see in magazines. It was very minimalistic but had big bookshelves and big TV with lots of movie DVDs and games. Holly's movies, games and books proved Gail that Holly is even bigger nerd than she believed she was. Holly went to change and found Gail snooping through her movies.

''You are really a nerd…''

''I am…''

Holly sat on the sofa and looked at Gail sitting on the floor looking at the shelf with movies.

''Want to watch some of them?''

''No, not now… Now I just want to sleep.''

''Let me show you the guest room.''

Holly got off the sofa and headed to the room. It was a bit different from the rest of the apartment. It seemed like furniture was pretty old. Bed was made of dark wood and bed post was very high. Covers were deep read and it had four pillows. There was a big old mirror and a rocking chair that seemed very old. On the small table in the corner, Gail saw picture of two people. Holly reminded her of the woman on that picture. She was beautiful with thick long dark hair and very elegant hat. Man on the picture was very handsome. Gail got into the room and smiled at Holly. Holly noticed her looking at the picrure.

''My grandparents Stewart. This was their furniture. I loved it, so I kept it after they died. My dad sold their house and bought this place for me. I hope you like it here…''

''I do. It looks amazing.''

''My room is across form yours. If you need something, call me. Good night Gail…''

Holly was on the way out when Gail called for her.

''Holly! Can I sleep with you tonight?''

''Sure…''

They turned off the lights and headed to Holly's room. Her room was more like the rest of the apartment. It was big; it was in very pastel colors. Her bed was huge and bedpost was very dark shade beige. Cover was of the same color and sheets were bright beige. She also had four pillows and her sheets smelled of her and of softener. Gail loved the mixture of the smells. It felt very much like home. Holly got to bed and took off her glasses. Gail waited for her to settle and then she cuddled up to her. Holly felt good having her close.

''Holly…''

''Yes, Gail…''

''Can I ask you something?''

''You already did…''

''I mean a real question..''

''Ask?''

''Why did you come tonight?''

''Because you needed me there. I would always come to you Gail.''

''Thank you Holly…''

Holly turned to face Gail. Their foreheads were touching.

''I already told you. I would always come when you need me…''

Gail put her hand on Holly's cheek and whispered.

''Me too…. I promise…''

After saying something like that, Gail looked frightened. Her eyes were wide opened and she was like deer caught in the headlights.

''I've never said that to anyone but Steve….''

''Thank you Gail. It really makes me feel special…''

''You are Nerd… For some reason, you are special. From the first moment we met… I've felt more comfortable with you than with most people I know.''

''I'm here for you for whatever you need Gail. I promise. ''

''Holly, what is this thing between us?''

''I don't know. I know that I like you very much and that I can't be just friends…''

''I feel the same…But… I never…''

''Liked girls?''

''Liked girls and someone the way I like you..''

Holly smiled. Gail loved her smile and the way her eyes sparkled in the dark.

''So, what do we do doctor?''

''We take it slow. We live day to day and then we'll see.''

Gail kissed her and it soon turned into very heated make out session. Holly had to stop it because she was close to losing the control she had. If she didn't stop, she would have had sex with Gail that night. She was attracted to Gail for a long time. She wanted her, but she didn't want Gail's first time with a girl to be because of fear or stress about Sam and Oliver. She wanted it to happen on better terms. She wanted Gail to be sure she wants it because of two of them and not because of fear or stress.

''Peck that is not slow…. Behave, or you will sleep in the guest room…''

Gail giggled… Holly was surprised. That is something she didn't see coming. Gail and giggling, no… never saw it coming… Gail cuddled up to her and they finally fell asleep. When Gail woke up, the bed was empty. She got up and made the bed. That is something that mama Peck trained to do and she did it even when she was in rush. Gail got out of the room and found Holly with large cup of coffee and bunch of papers on the floor.

''Good morning Nerd.''

''Good morning Officer…''

''Is that for your trail?''

''Yes, it is… For Jonson trail…''

''Oh, that was the bed one. I remember Oliver talking about it.''

''Yes, it was very bad one. I believe it was one of my worst cases. Even I felt sick working it…''

''Wow! Than it must be really bad.''

''It was Gail…''

She got on the floor beside Holly and took her coffee.

''You could have got your own cup…''

''But I don't mind shearing with you Stewart…''

''That was my coffee.''

''And I am your….I don't know what yet… so we can share…''

Holly loved how Gail almost slipped and said girlfriend. She couldn't stop laughing at Gail who was looking at the crime scene pictures and giving her idea about what have happened. Holly stopped her with a kiss.

''You are insane Peck…''

''And so are you… You are with me Stewart… That makes you worse…''

''I guess it does…''

''I'm hungry…''

''Let's change and than we can go for breakfast.''

''Sounds grate…''

They changed and went to some new Waffle place Gail wanted to try. She and Oliver talked about it. Food was amazing and they took some to go for Oliver. When they got to the hospital, he was much better and telling his daughters and ex-wife not to worry. Celery and Zoe still had some tension because Zoe still considered herself Oliver's wife. Gail and Holly broke the tension with their enterance.

''Hi Oliver…''

''Peck… Oh, and who is there? Is that Dr. Stewart?''

''Hello, Officer Shaw…''

''It's Oliver…''

''Holly…''

''Holly and the Waffles… This is my day… ''

''But not too much Oliver. Gail wants you back in the squad soon, so we must take care of you…''

''I feel special.. I'm the ugliest guy in that station and all the beautiful girls are here at my room…''

''Must be your charm Oliver…''

''That's what I think. But if that is the criteria, your room Peck would be empty…''

''I'm hot. People would come for that…''

Holly smiled at that comment. But that smile faded with the thought of Gail being hurt. Oliver noticed Holly's expression.

''Don't worry doctor… She will be fine…Peck is tiny but tough…''

''Yes, she is…''

''I am not tiny…''

They all smiled at Gail's pout…

''Tell them Holly….''

''She is not tiny… She is just… smaller than the others….''

Gail gave her a look and Oliver had fun looking at them.

_There is something between them more than just friendship_…

After some time his ex and girls went home and Celery and Holly went for a coffee so Gail and Oliver could have some time alone. Gail had to tell him some things in private. Holly knew she felt guilty for not being there for him.

''So, Peck…I don't want to hear it… It's not your fault… It's not something you could have prevented. It happened. I want to know about some other things…. What did I miss?''

''You missed nothing. Sam is doing better… Oh, the doctor that operated on him is actually Holly's father….Chloe is getting there, Dove is sad… She is married to some other guy… He is hurt…. That is all that you missed…''

''Not so sure… What's going on with that beautiful lady that is attached to your hip?''

''What do you mean?''

''You and Holly…Is there something…more than just a friendship… I have friends and I don't look at them the way two of you look at each other…''

Gail turned pail… She was getting into her panic mode….

'' Relax Peck…. It's fine…''

''Is it?''

''I don't know… You tell me…''

''Oliver…''

''Are you happy?''

''Very much… So much that it scares me sometimes. It's so easy to be with her. I don't have to explain things. She understands, she makes me laugh, she makes me happy, I have so much fun with her… Can you believe she took me to our first date to batting cages? And I did try to hit the ball…''

''Oh, my God! I would give all the money in the world to see that…''

''I bet you would…''

''Peck, embrace it… Happiness is very important. Love , health and happiness are all that matters in life. The rest comes and goes…''

Holly and Celery came back and they had huge grins on their faces.

''Had fun without us girls?''

''As much as you did without us…''

''Oh, that much fun? ''

Gail got up from the chair and went to Holly.

''We are leaving now. Talk to you tomorrow…''

''Have a nice day Gail…. Holly…''

Holly smiled at him…

''You to Oliver.''

After Oliver, they went to see Sam. Andy was there with him and she was sleeping in a chair beside the bed. His machines were beeping and Holly checked all the new results.

''He is getting better.''

''I'm glad. He is a great person.''

''He seeames that way. I heard that it turned out his mentor killed that kid we worked as the first case together.''

''Yes, he was so broken after that….''

''I could understand that…''

''How?''

''He is your mentor. You believe he knows it all, that he always does the right thing…. and then….''

''He fails you… I know…''

''You are lucky Oliver is amazing mentor and you don't have to question his decisions.''

''He is grate…''

''Yes, and he loves you very much. Celery told me that…''

''She is awesome too.''

''They are getting married soon…''

''They are?''

''Yes, he proposed on the day he was kidnaped….''

''Oh, God. Poor woman…''

''They are so happy. It will be spring wedding, somewhere in the forest… Wiccan wedding…''

Gail laughed at that…

''I can imagine Oliver in all that…''

''It will be nice. They love each other… Let them be…''

''I guess it's fine then if that makes them happy.''

''It does…''

Andy woke up and saw them at the door.

''We came to check on Sam…''

''He is getting better Gail. Doctor was here few hours ago. They changed his dressing and gave him some pain meds.''

''I'm glad he is fine.''

Andy got off the chair and came to Holly.

''I'm Andy McNally. I work with Gail. We were not introduced.''

''I'm Holly…Stewart… I'm forensic pathologist at 15th.''

''Oh, you are the doctor all the boys are head over heels in love with…''

''I beg your pardon?''

''I overheard in the locker room girls talking about how boys flip coins to get their samples to you. All of them are working on asking you out.''

Gail looked at the floor and mumbled…

''Good luck with that… No way….''

Holly gave her and look and smirked at her and Andy was confused with what just happened.

''Well, we are leaving. Call me if there is some change…''

''Thank you for coming Gail…''

''I'm here for Sam… Not you… Oh, by the way… Your boyfriend is in the waiting room.''

Gail got Holly out of the room and Holly gave her best not to ask too much. She knew from that night at the hospital there was something between her and Andy.

''What was that?''

''Nothing… That is something I don't want to talk about.. You got your free pass for daddy, give me this…''

''Fine, not asking anything anymore…''

They walked in silence to Holly's car. Gail felt bad for snapping, but she felt like she is not ready to talk about Andy, Nick and all that bothers her. If Holly wants to stick around, there is time for all the talking in the world. It was too early for Gail to let her in that much. She was so used to being hurt by people she loved and believed the most.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly left Gail on the corner near her place. They made planes for later so Gail could spend some time with the guys and Holly would have some time to work. She had so much to do for that trail. Doctor who worked cases before her did a pretty sloppy work on the stand so she had to fix his mistakes and she had no idea how to do it. She made decision to ask to exhume the bodies. She had ten days to work on five bodies, in the best case scenario. Her boss hated exhumations and all the complication it brought to him and their department. Since not all of the families wanted to sign consent, Holly had to find a judge to give her warrants. It took her most of the day to get all the papers and get ready to do it. At eight in the evening, she got all five bodies out of their graves and they were moved to the morgue. There was a very long night ahead of her.

On the other hand, Gail had pretty laid back day. She, Chris and Dove played video games entire day and ate all the junk food they could order. She called Holly around eight to see what is she doing. Holly told her that she will be swamped with work and Gail decided to surprise her. Around two in the morning she hot Holly's favorite sandwiches and coffee and headed to the morgue. Guard let her in with a smug smile. Everybody noticed she and Holly spent a lot of time together and that could cause some gossip. Gail was never here during the night. It was not her favorite place even during the day. A lot of zombie and vampire movies gave her enough of crazy ideas about places like this during the night. She found Holly in the room where she was usually working. She was in her scrubs with gloves apron and she was taping her findings. Gail waved to her and Holly stopped what she was doing. She covered the body and got rid of the gloves and mask.

''Hi, what are you doing here at this hour?''

''I brought you food…and coffee. I'm pretty sure you had nothing to eat after our breakfast.''

''Thank you…''

Holly pecked Gail's lips and let her to her office.

''I believe this is more pleasant place to eat than the very examination room.''

''It smells weird around here….''

''It must be me.. I was working on a body that was buried about ten months ago…''

''I just lost my appetite…''

''I'll have your food.''

Gail slapped her hand…

''Not so fast Holly…''

They kept eating in silence.

''Holly, did you find something new?''

''Not yet… I got some samples ready for testing tomorrow, but nothing so far…''

''When will you go home?''

''I have no idea… Why?''

''I wondered if I could come too?''

''Yes, sure.. Maybe I could even go now… Just let me get the bodies in the fridge.''

''Fine, I'll wait…''

Holly got the bodies away and changed. She locked up the samples and left notes to interns doing the testing and finishing her work. She decided not to work the next day. She needed some time to rest and be with Gail. Gail was in the car when Holly got out. She waved at Gail and got into her car. They arrived to Holly's place and it felt nice. There was much less tension than last night. Holly took a shower and changed. Gail was sitting at sofa and watching some movie when Holly came.

''What are you watching?''

''I don't know. Someone is murdered and they are trying to solve the case.''

''Interesting… Too bad you don't live that almost every day…''

''Shut up Nerd!''

Holly cuddled up to Gail and fell asleep. Gail spent most of the movie just looking at Holly and wondering how does it all feel so good and is it going to change? Nothing is and stays this good. Relationships fall apart and people hurt each other. She just wondered how long it will take them to turn into one of those people who can't stand each other. She remembered all her past relationships and things she had done to these partners. She wondered if she would do the same to Holly. She knew her for the shortest time, but she cared about her more than she did about the others. All these thoughts got her to start crying. As much as she tried to control it, she couldn't. Movements of her chest woke Holly up.

''Gail? What is going on?''

Holly knew it had nothing to do with a movie. Gail had her kicked puppy face, so it must have been something serious. She got up and switched positions with Gail. Now she was cuddled to Holly's chest.

''You will leave me…''

''What?''

''I will do something stupid and you will leave me…''

''Or I could do something stupid and you would leave me?''

Gail looked at her surprised. She didn't see that side of story coming.

''I don't have the best track record with relationships… I cheat and treat people bad…''

''And I haven't had a normal relationship in years Gail… So, we are basically at the same level of possibility to screw up… I'm not perfect Gail…''

''And I am far from perfection…So better leave me now… Until I let you in too much.''

Holly kissed her. It was a very gentle kiss just to calm her down and give Holly some time to think of what to say to Gail. She wanted to say too much, but she was scared her honesty would push Gail away. She had to be careful with her ''cat''.

''Gail, listen to me. I can't promise that we will not have problems, get mad at each other or do something that might hurt or make the other one angry. I would lie if I made promise like that, and so would you.''

Gail knew Holly was right, but she still feared what that meant for them.

''What I can promise to you Gail is that I will give my best to be good for you and be the partner you need. But it will be hard work for both of us. We have to learn about each other, learn about all the small things and I want to do that with you. Do you want to do that with me?''

Gail nodded and smiled at Holly…

''How do you make it all simple?''

''It's a gift. ''

''I hate you sometimes…''

''I know…''

Gail cuddled up to her and just breathed in Holly's presence.

''Let's go to bed Peck. It's not confortable here…''

Gail got up and led Holly to the bedroom. While Holly was in the bathroom, Gail changed into her PJ's and waited for her turn. Holly got out and Gail went to brush her teeth. She felt a bit nervous. She was happy to spend this much time with Holly, but she wondered what happens next. She never dated a girl so she didn't know what are the ''rules'' of this game. She knew it too well with boys and now she was clueless.

''Gail, are you Ok?''

She heard Holly from the bedroom.

''Yes, I'm fine. Be there in few…''

When she got to the bedroom, Holly was in bed reading some of her scientific magazines.

''Can I ask you something?''

Holly put down the magazine and gave Gail her full attention.

''When two girls are dating… What are the rules?''

Holly tried not to laugh.

''What do you mean?''

''Who asks who on a date? Who pays? Who is…in charge?''

''In charge?''

''How sex functions? I tried reading some stuff and it's so confusing…''

''You were reading about being a lesbian and with a lesbian?''

''Yes, there are some confusing things on internet….''

Holly patted a place on the bed and Gail sat there waiting for Holly's response.

''Gail, forget the internet. It usually says some crazy things most of the lesbians do not agree with. I bet you if you go to the website talking and giving tips for the sex with men you would scream at it and say it's not true or that is just for people who are insanely flexible or insane…''

''I get it…''

''Gail, we'll cross the sex bridge when the time comes. I promise it's much better than it says on any of these websites….''

Gail decided to tease.

''You think you're that good Dr. Stewart?''

''No, I think it's better when it involves feelings and you don't think about what you do. You just let yourself feel and go with a flow...''

Gail looked at her hands and thought about what Holly said to her.

''And when it comes to dates, are you asking me out Officer Peck?''

''Yes, I might be…''

''Then I might say yes…''

''You would go out with me on an actual date?''

''Yes, Gail… Why not? I believed we were headed into that direction…''

''We are… It's just… I never asked anyone out…''

''Oh, I love being your first Officer….''

Gail blushed. Thing Holly said could be interpreted in so many ways. They both knew Holly would be her first and that would happen very soon.

''This is precious, Gail Peck is blushing…''

''I am not…''

''You are… But it is so cute on you…''

''I'm not cute…''

''You are. Very cute.''

Holly kissed her and Gail pushed her back to the pillows. In the beginning kisses were very gentle and innocent, but then Gail changed the pace. It got a little heated. Holly rolled the over so she was on top and after kissing Gail's lips she moved to her neck and collarbone. She could feel Gail getting goose pumps and her breathing change. She loved the taste of Gail's skin. Gail's hands ended tangled in Holly's hair. Gail pulled her back up so she could kiss her lips again. They kissed for some time and then Holly stopped it.

''I don't think it would be wise to continue…''

''I know… But I wanted you to…''

''There will be time for that…I promise…''

They cuddled up but both of them had a problem to fall asleep. That make out session left them really turned on. She could have slept with Gail, but she knew Gail was not ready. She needed to respect the fact this was all new to Gail and this was all different than she was used to. Holly never dated a straight girl before and Gail has never been with a woman. Somehow they managed to fall asleep. Holly woke up to an empty bed. She got up and found Gail in the kitchen making breakfast. She sneaked behind her and kissed her neck…

''Moring Holly…''

''Morning Gail.. .''

Gail turned and pecked Holly's lips.

''You have coffee made and it will be done soon so we can eat.''

Holly took the mug and poured them coffee. She sat at the table waiting for Gail to bring food. Gail brought pancakes and marmalade she found hidden in Holly's fridge.

''Wow! You fond it… I can say you are a real cop…''

''I am Stewart and there is no way you can hide something that good from me. Where did you get it?''

''I made it Gail…''

''Oh, really?''

''Yes, really. I'm not joking…''

''So, you know how to cook and do that stuff?''

''I know about a lot of things… I'm a nerd… Remember?''

Gail looked at her still not hundred procent sure Holly was telling the truth.

''Fine, we'll make it together so you don't give me that questioning look.''

''I believe you, but it's so good. It's like something you can't wait to go to your grandma for…''

''Your grandma made marmalade?''

''She made a lot of things. She died few years ago. My dad says it's because she couldn't live without my grandfather. They died few months apart. Steve would say she died of broken heart.''

''That's romantic in a way, but scientist in me has a problem with that diagnoses.''

''Was your heart ever broken?''

''Holly looked at her plate trying to recall her relationships.''

''Only Dora's death really hurt me. All the other things compared to that were so small and meaningless.''

''What about you?''

''I think it was…. But not in your classical way. Andy broke my heart…''

Holly was surprised by this.

''You and Andy?''

''No! Not like that…No! I dated Nick for a long time… Actually it started in high school. We were perfect couple in eyes of the world. So, after the graduation few of us went to Vegas and we wanted to get married. He stood me up. I waited for hours for him to come. I was worried something happened to him. Next day I found a small note in our room saying he decided to enlist in the army with two friends. Few years later he came back and we started working together. We tried to fix our relationship, but it didin't work. He started having feelings for Andy and they went undercover for six months. During their operation I heard from his sergeant that he and Andy got pretty close, so I created an emergency situation…''

''What did you do?''

''I slept with sergeant… And during my questioning of Perik, I told him that… Nick heard and we ended it… Andy told me they slept together that day I was high on Oxy…''

''And, what about Sam and Andy?''

''They are the complicated Romeo and Juliet of the station. We all have to live their ups and downs. And it will be fun now when he recovers and Andy has to choose between him and Nick.''

Holly kept eating and looking at Gail…

''What is it Nerd?''

''I guess I owe you the story about me and my dad…''


	4. Chapter 4

Gail took a deep breath. She was very nervous. She wanted to know all about Holly but had no idea what are things you don't ask that early in…relationship?

''Before anything, I want you to know I love my parents very much and they love me too. They supported almost everything I did and I am very grateful for that. Our conflict happened when I choose pathology over general surgery. You met my father. He is one of two best surgeons in the country. Other one is my mother, aka the chief of surgery. It's like you said for your family. You are Peck and all the members are in law enforcement. That's the same for us…''

''Why did you choose pathology?''

''I wanted to make my own name. I was surrounded with people believing I get it all from my parents. But it was not true. I studied tri times harder just to prove I am doing my own work. My parents are grate teachers and I learned a lot from them. One of the reasons I am good in what I'm doing is the fact I have general surgery and surgery in general in my blood.''

''I can imagine that. I think I understand the need to run away from the last name and all it brings. You are far from them now and now people know you for your work.''

''I did all of my rotations in time and all of my teachers gave me very high recommendations. My father is in general surgery and mother is in heart surgery, so they expected me to choose between two of them as my mentors. They were in shock when I choose Dr. Hamilton. He was amazing and I learned a lot from her, but pathology was often something that was chosen by people who hadn't made it to their wanted fields or by idiots who loved it. I was one of the idiots. Dr. Hamilton couldn't believe what I did. I was the first to pick and I believe all of them were running a bet who will I choose out of my parents. When I said pathology, there was a very long silence. My fraternal grandparents died and dad sold the house to buy me this apartment. Since I was now in my specialization, they knew I would get paid and I had some scholarship money coming, so I could support myself. I knew they felt like I betrayed them but I wanted this so much…''

''I get it… And now? Do you see them?''

''Not that often. Sometimes I go out with them for lunch or some family thing. We are friendly but on distance since then.''

''Do you regret that choice?''

''No, I never did. I love my work.''

''You are morbid…''

''Maybe, but it's not much different from surgery. On both jobs I would be in person till my elboes and surrounded by blood and interior organs.''

''I'm eating Stewart! Now I'm going to be sick…''

''You will not. I know you. You will not miss a chance to eat.''

''You're right…''

They ate some time in silence and then Gail got up and took Holly's hand. She kissed it and then kissed her.

''Thank you for telling me all this. I'm very grateful for it.''

''I… I just don't like talking about personal things.''

''Me to, that is why I said thank you… Want to go to the hospital? We could see Oli and Sam…''

''Sure, give me few minutes to change.''

During the time Holly took to get ready, Gail cleaned the kitchen and put their plates and all in the dish washer. Holly came back in jeans and gray turtleneck. Her hair was up in tight pony and her glasses were on.

''Want to take my car?''

''Sure…''

They got to the hospital and found entire squad sitting in Sam's room. He was awake and talking to them. Oliver was also there sitting in the wheelchair. That was the only way they let him out of bed.

''Ooo, look who is here?! Peck and Doctor Stewart. Nice to see you. How are you?''

''I believed we should ask that …''

''You should, but Peck has no manners…''

''Oh, I didn't notice…''

''Give her some time dock…''

''I hope you feel well…''

''I do… I just feel tired and I was told I'm on some awesome drugs. I feel like a kite…''

''High?''

''Yes Peck, high…''

''Enjoy… It will not last long…''

''I know…''

Gail and Holly noticed that Andy and Nick were not there. They kept their conclusion to themselves.

''I am very grateful you came doctor. I didn't expect you here.''

''She was here the same night of the shooting. She was there for almost entire night with Peck.''

''You see Swarek, you're the man. All the ladies you work with were there the minute you got shot.''

''I could have lived without that…''

''Cruz is not here. McNally did' let her near you…''

''OH, well… I will talk to Andy.''

Holly left the room to take a call and all the guys started convincing Sam to ask her out on a date. That idea started with some rookie called McFadden.

''Man, you should ask her out. She is hot and she is here. She has a thing for you, otherwise why would she be here? Do it man! She can't say no to the man in hospital bed….''

Other officers high fived and Oliver looked at Gail who was getting angry… He knew Gail is not ready to say anything, but he also knew her very fragile confidence couldn't take someone flirting with Holly or even Holly saying yes to the date just not to make Sam look bad in the eyes of the others.

''Did any of you idiots think about asking if Dr. Stewart is dating someone? And it wouldn't be bad if our playboy Sammy took some time OFF girls to sort out all of his complicated relationships….He created mess with two, and I think that Holly doesn't need to be third in that mess..''

There was silence in the room.

''But, Oliver! Have you seen her? That is one good looking woman and she seams single. We only saw her with Peck, so no boyfriend…''

Gail got off the chair and left the room. Holly finished the conversation and came to her.

''Is everything OK?''

''Sam wants to ask you out… Actually all the men want him to ask you out… You are hot and don't have boyfriend…''

''That is correct. I'm hot and I don't have boyfriend..''

''Holly, I had to listen about how hot you are…. I had to sit with men slobbering over my girlfriend…I wanted to smack them on the head…''

Holly smirked…

''Girlfriend, ha?''

''Yes… I guess… Is that ok?''

''It's fine with me…''

''Let's go back. I might have some fun with being hot and wanted…''

Gail went back in with her and man waited for Sam's big question.

''Holly, would you like to go for a drink?''

''Sure…''

Gail Hung her head. She knew Holly would say yes just to make Sam feel better. She didn't see coming what she heard after that.

''… call Andy or Marlowe, I don't know which of them you are dating, and we can make it double date…Tell Gail when is the good time for you and she'll tell me… See you guys…Gail, you coming?''

''Yes I am. See you all…''

They left the room and Gail was still in shock.

''I can't believe you said that…''

''Apparently I am not single so I had to decline in a nice way…''

''Is that so?''

''Yes, I just heard I have a girlfriend and apparently she is very jealous. Be careful.''

Gail put her hands around Holly's waist and walked behind her until Holly stopped walking. Gail looked around trying to figure out why she stopped and realized Holly's father stood in front of them with a woman that looked a lot like Holly. That was Mama Stewart.

''Mom… Dad…You remember Gail, and Gail this is my mother, Dr. Helen Stewart. She is chief of surgery in this hospital.''

Holly's father nodded and greeted Gail and Holly's mother offered her hand.

''Pleased to meet you. We were headed for lunch. Do you want to join us?''

Holly looked at Gail and since Gail didn't object, Holly said yes to them. They ate at the hospital cafeteria. Gail spent some time observing Holly's parents. They were amazing team. He was getting food and she was getting them salads and drinks.

''They are amazing.''

''They are together for almost forty years Gail.''

''Really?''

''Yes, they met very young.''

''That is nice.''

''It is. They are so in love.''

They joined them with food and some clumsy conversation started. Holly's dad told his wife that Sam is their friend and that he worked on him. After they finished talking about Sam, Helen turned to Gail.

''And how did you and Holly meet?''

''We worked a case together….''

''She tried to get me off the crime scene. She is not really up with her medical jurisprudence. ''

''Oh, you work with Holly?''

''In a way. I'm a police officer…''

''Oh… That is interesting… She never dated anyone form your branch.''

''Mom…''

''I'm just saying that this girl can understand your weird…work preference…''

''I don't mind her work… I think it suits her. You should see her at work. She is so serious and detailed. She works way more than she should. And people love her. She is not working in 15th for a long time , but she has a pretty big fan club. I can understand that some people think her work is less important than it's someone's who works with alive patients. I thought the same, but what I saw spending time with her is that her work is also important. After your surgeries, you give people comfort and strength to go on regardless of the outcome. She gives them closure. She gives them answer to their ''WHY?'' Sometimes it is all they need. Sometimes her answers are more than enough. She is important link in solving cases. She tells us what to pay attention to or look for. Your daughter's work is something very important.''

Her parents were surprised and so was Holly. She never thought Gail saw her work like that.

''Wow, that is very convincing speech officer.''

''Thank you Dr. Stewart….''

After saying that she started laughing. They looked at her in surprise.

''I just realized that if someone called for Dr. Stewart all three of you would turn. Imagine how crazy that would be if she stayed in the hospital working with you?''

Now, all of them were laughing. A tall good looking man entered the cafeteria. Holly's mom pointed at him.

''His name is Josh Peterson. He is one of the kids I would love to get my hands on. He is amazing and very talented. He will be great asset to my team one day when the time comes.''

Holly's dad nodded.

''Helen is obsessed with that kid. I might start being jealous.''

''Stop, that! It's not like that… You know I have no interest in him…''

They all laughed at their conversation. Young man approached the table and looked at all of us.

''Dr. Stewart, I read your paper on mass graves found in the field in Quebec. I enjoyed reading. I was wondering if you were looking for an intern?''

Holly and her parents were shocked… No one saw this coming and Gail felt so proud of her girlfriend.

''I… I have no idea… I have to ask. I can give you my card so you can call me next week. Then I might be able to tell you if there is place to work with me…''

''Thank you Dr. Stewart. It has been an honor…''

''Than you…''

Holly's dad broke the silence.

''Honey, I think you boyfriend is cheating on you with Holly….''

''Stop it Peter!''

Gail looked at Holly who was still recovering from the moment.

''Will you take him?''

''I must ask. I never had anyone showing interest in working with me…''

''Oh, that would be so grate… You would have a sidekick… He would also have his lunch box and two of you would fight crime… Perfect plot for comic book.''

''And I am a nerd?''

''Shut up!''

Gail stuck out her tongue at Holly and her parents were laughing. Gail blushed and excused herself to the restroom.

''We must do this again sometime soon… I had so much fun with your girlfriend. She seams interesting.''

''You have no idea mom…''

When Gail came back, they said good bye to her parents and went back to Holly's. Gail had to work tomorrow so she couldn't stay long. They spent some time making out on the sofa and making planes for the next day. Holly still had to work on these bodies she exhumed and it was freaking her out. She feared she will find nothing that could help bring justice to these girls.

''I will bring you some food when I get the brake.''

''I will be very happy if you do that.''

''I know… You forget to eat when you work.''

''You do the same sometimes.''

''On very rare occasions.''

''Maybe one of these days I could bring you lunch when you get the desk duty?''

''That would be nice…''

''Then, see you tomorrow officer…''

''It's a date doctor…''

Holly kissed her and Gail really had to give her best to end the kiss. She wanted to stay with her and spend another night close to her. She was falling for the girl and there was no doubt about that. Gail left the apartment and got into Chris's car. He came to pick her up from Holly's . He teased her in the car that he is not her personal chuffer and that next time her bootie call could bring her home.

''Whatever Chris…''

''You should find some nice dude Gail…''

''Mhm…''

And that is where their conversation died. She didn't want to share how her day went. When they got home, she went to her room and spent time chatting with Holly over Skype. They were becoming hopeless.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost two months since they started dating. It was still a secret, but Gail was trying to open up to option of someone knowing. She and Holly started going places and they often held hands when they walked the streets of Toronto. She was not shouting it from the roof tops, but who wanted to see, could see that there is something going on between them. Gail was not sure what is the right way to come out to her friends and what would she say? _Was she gay? Was she bisexual? Holly was the only woman she ever shown interest in. What is the label for her? Is there a label for her?_ She hated labels. Tracy was to busy with Leo and Steve to notice Gail spent to much time with Holly. Chris started dating some girl from the diner he loves to eat with Dove. Dove was all the time with newly divorced Chloe… So, she had no reason to tell anyone. She and Holly had all the time for themselves and they had so much fun. Dating a girl turned out to be something Gail enjoyed a lot. They would book couples massages and after that they would go to the Jacuzzi and chat about things. Holly was neat and loved to fold clothes and they would do that for hours after Holly's laundry day. They had worked out incredible routine and it was working for them. She would occasionally sleep at home just so Dove and Chris wouldn't ask too many questions. Gail got to work with Diaz and she was patrolling with Nick that day. _Just what she needed_. Oliver would come back soon and save her next time this happens. Nick picked up his things and went to the car. It was still awkward between them. She decided not to talk to him too much. She had no need for that. They were done and they should keep things professional.

''Gail, can I ask you something?''

'' I don't know… Can you?''

''Oh… Is that new pathologist seeing someone?''

''Oh, give me a break! Is there someone who is not after her?!''

''I'm not asking for myself….''

''Oh, you are asking for a ''friend'' Collins?''

''Collins? Oh, we are back to last names?''

''What do you want from me? If you want to know, ask her yourself… And by the way, aren't you with McNally?''

''I am… I'm asking for McFadden. She said she would not go out with Sam but she didn't make it clear if she is seeing someone…''

''I am not her personal secretary. If he wants to ask her out, he can do it himself… If he wants to date a person like she is , he should grow a pair…or hide it…''

''What was that?''

''Nothing…''

''He will ask her today when he goes to get the results… Somewhere around lunch… He will go to the lab and ask her.''

''Tell Romeo, I'm sorry, but lunch is mine…''

''Don't be like that… He really likes her. Don't spoil it for them. I think they might work…''

''And I think you should mind your own business.''

Around two her phone was ringing. She saw _Nerd_ written on the screen and answered it.

''Hello Nerd… How are you?''

''One of your officers is here and he is pretty persistent to get me to go out with him…''

''Oh, do you want me to scare him away?''

''That would be amazing.''

''Tell him you'll have lunch with him at that sandwich place…. I'll be there soon.''

''Thank you…''

Gail drove to the sandwich place.

''What are we doing here?''

''Eating Nick…''

She got out of the car and headed for the bar. Holly and the rookie were sitting in the garden. She noticed Holly got food for her.

''Thank you, I was starving.''

''No problem… So how was your day Gail?''

''It was fine. We had pretty quiet morning. We have an hour more till the end of the shift.''

Rookie tried to get into their conversation.

''Since it's Friday doctor Stewart, why don't you join us all at Penny tonight. Even Sam is coming…''

She looked at Gail who nodded.

''Sounds interesting… I might drop buy…''

''That would be amazing….''

Gail hated the way he looked at Holly. He was like love sick puppy.

''McFadden, you are slobbering…''

''What?''

''Stop staring! It's creamy…''

''I'm sorry.''

She took the keys from her pocket and threw them at Nick.

''Take the puppy to the station. I'll walk with Holly…''

Nick took the keys and gave Gail a look. He didn't like the way she treated that poor kid. When they were finally alone Holly let out the breath she was holding.

''That kid is annoying.''

''I know. I'm sorry…''

''I'm proud of you…You didn't hurt him…physically…''

''I wanted to do it… I don't like the way he was staring at you…''

''You mean like you do?''

''It's ok when I do it. I'm looking at my girl…''

''Yes, I am your girl, but we can't keep avoiding the issue Gail. We have to make it public. I have no idea what to do. When I told them I'm seeing someone, I could have sworn they followed me just to see if I'm making it up. I'm dating someone and I spend so much time with you… They think I'm a liar.''

Gail closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

''Do you want us to come out tonight?''

''Are you ready?''

''I might never be, but it matters to you and we have to get them off your back.''

''Let's see where this night takes us. Maybe we don't have to do it tonight…''

''We'll see…''

She walked with Holly to the lab.

''I'm off in an hour… Want to meet me here so we can go to mine?''

''Sure… See you Nerd.''

With that she pecked Holly's lips out of habit. It surprised them both.

''I didn't see this coming…''

''Me ether…''

Gail looked around and she didn't see anyone they know.

''See you later.''

Gail went to the station and clocked out. Her shift was over. She changed and went out of the station. To her surprise, Holly was standing there and she was talking to Chris and Dove.

''Hi Holly…''

''Hey… I was just talking to the boys and they invited me to yours to play video games… Chloe and Veronica are coming and they didn't want you to get bored.''

''Oh, how nice of them…''

''Get in the car Grumpy…''

They drove to the shop first and then to the apartment. Holly promised to cook for them and Chris and Dove never refuse and offer of a free meal. She got the things she needed for pasta and some nice wine. She even got four different kids of cheese to make souse for Gail. She remembered the tomato allergy. When they got to the apartment, they went straight to the kitchen. Gail helped her cook and they had so much fun doing it together. They opened the wine and she gave Gail to shop the onions and vegetables. Gail was good little helper and they managed to have some alone time cooking. Holly gave her to try the meet with wine and vegetables before she put the tomato souse in. Gail was satisfied with the taste.

''It's good.''

''I know…''

While Gail was in charge of the red souse, Holly was melting the cheese for her food. In the meantime Andy and Nick came too. Gail didn't like them at her home, but since she lived with Dove and Chris, she had to respect their wishes. After they finished preparing the food, Gail sat the table and they all got there to eat. Andy tried to start a conversation.

''Did anyone hear from Oliver?''

Gail was the only one who talked to him. He was still off. He needed some time and his doctors advised three months off work.

''I did. He is fine. He can't wait to come back to work.''

Nick continued…

''He must be bored out of his mind.''

''He is not. Celery and him are preparing the wedding and girls are with him more than usual.''

Chloe decided to spice things up. She always had talent to do the wrong thing.

''Oh I heard Holly that Sam and McFadden asked you out and you rejected…. Why? They are good looking and single. That is a rare combination.''

Andy didn't like what she heard. She looked at Holly with anger.

''I had no reason to say yes. I'm seeing someone and I'm fine in a relationship I'm in.''

''When do you get to see that person? You are with Gail all the time…''

Gail and Holly looked at each other…

''And what is in it for you Pixy Barbie? It's her right to say she wants or doesn't want to go out with someone. Sam is mess at this moment and McFadden is an idiot and a baby…''

''Don't get upset Gail… I was just making a point.''

''No, you were annoying and nosy…''

She took Holly's hand and led her to her bedroom. She locked the door and sat on the bed.

''I hate them sometimes…''

Holly kissed her and took her hand…

''Let's get you relaxed in the bubble bath…''

''Yes, that is amazing idea…''

Holly prepared the bath and Gail was putting her phone to the charger. She got to the bathroom and Holly went for the door.

''Stay with me… Have a bath with me…''

''Gail?''

At one moment she realized that she has never seen Holly naked. She was nervous.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, I am. We don't have to do anything. I just want to be near you.''

They stripped together and Gail cold finally see what Holly looked like without any clothes. She was beautiful. Gail stripped timidly and got into the tub in front of Holly. Her back was on Holly's front. Holly put her hands over Gail's and they held hands in silence. They spent an hour wrapped up in each other and relaxing in the bubbles. She loved how Gail felt next to her, she loved that Gail let her in, but she knew it will take a lot of restrain not to try something.

''I think the water is getting cold.''

''We have to get out, but I like it here Holly..''

''Why?''

''It's so silent. All I hear is you and the water when we move…''

''Yes, it is nice after all the noise there…''

''I hate that Chris and Dove are trying to make us all into big and happy family. I can't just forget about what happened.''

''What hurt you more? Him falling for Andy or Andy sleeping with him and now dating him?''

''What she did hurt me more. You expect from men to think with their…''

''You can say penis… I'm familiar with the word….''

Gail chuckled.

''She was supposed to be my friend…And she did it to me…''

''Do you think it could be something serious?''

''Every Andy McNally love story is once in a lifetime and epic… It's us who have no epic loves and do not understand. She and Chloe are the same when it comes to men.''

''And what about you Officer Peck?''

''My relationship with men were epic too… Epic bulshit…''

Holly couldn't stop laughing. She wanted to know if Gail believed they were epic, but the answer she got was so Gail.

''I know what you asked me…. I believe we are good, we work and underneath we are more epic than any of them… Almost like Tracy and Jerry were…''

''Who is Jerry?''

''She was engaged to him. He died two days before the wedding..''

''How?''

Gail turned to face her. Holly saw that this was not an easy topic and that for Gail it had very profound meening what she was about to say.

''He died saving my life…''

''I'm sorry…''

Holly hugged her and Gail shivered. She was faced with Holly's bare chest that distracted her from thinking about Jerry and Perik related things. She moved from her after she felt she could not control herself.

''I think…. I think…. I should get dressed.''

''Are you blushing because I'm naked…?''

''Maybe…I'm not used to it…''

''Would you like to get used to it?''

Gail just nodded…

''I'm not ready to do it… I want to be with you, but I'm not sure if I know how…''

''All the Google had to offer didn't help?''

Gail blushed…

''Shut up…''

Holly got out of the tub and got to Gail. She stood naked in front of her and Gail tried really hard to look her in the eyes.

''I'm your girlfriend?''

''Yes…''

''And you are mine?''

''Yes?''

''Then give me your hands.''

Holly took Gail's hands and placed them on her shoulders.

''You can touch, kiss wherever you want… My body is yours tonight…''

Gail hugged her and started kissing her neck, shoulders and collarbone. Holly closed her eyes and let herself enjoy her girlfriend's new experience. She was already very turned on by this situation but she had to be patient. Gail had to take her time with this. As the time went by, Gail was braver so she touched and kissed some more of Holly's exposed body. She pulled her on the bed, dropped her towel and straddled her completely naked. She let her hair down and kissed Holly with all she had. She loved how Holly tasted and how good she felt. She was ready. She wanted to be with Holly. She wanted to feel more than she felt until now. Holly was very patient and gentle, but she had a feeling there is much more to nerdy doctor in the sheets.

''I want you Holly…''

''Your wish is my command…''

She started kissing down Gail's body when they herd the knock at the door.

''Gail, it's me… Andy, open up!''

''I'm going to kill her…''


	6. Chapter 6

Gail put on her sweat pants and gave something to Holly who run into the bathroom to change.

''What do you want Andy?''

''Where is Holly?''

''Bathroom… Why?''

''I wanted to talk to see if you are going to Penny… Guys are getting ready… ''

''We'll see… Now, leave…''

Andy got out of the room and Holly left the bathroom. She loved how angry Gail looked. She came to her and kissed her.

''I love how cute you look when you are frustrated…''

''I am not…''

''Sure…''

Gail kissed her to make her stop talking and teasing.

''Andy mentioned Penny, are we going?''

''I don't want to, but we have to. We told McFadden we'll be there and Oliver is coming too.''

''Than, let's go and after that we can go back to mine and…''

Holly kissed her again.

''Get your mind out of the gutter….''

''Yours was in that gutter few minutes ago…''

''It was….But now…''

Holly kissed her again and whispered.

''It still is Peck…and I love it…''

''I am not some maniac…''

''No, you are not… You are just a person who can't wait to make love to her hot and desirable girlfriend…''

''Not helping Holly…''

They got dressed and met with the others in the living room. Ride to Penny was fun to them. They teased each other and Gail was getting very comfortable with Holly and she felt less ashamed than ever to talk about what she wants or needs from her lover. Holly parked in front of Penny and looked at Gail.

''Now, on a serious note. What is the thing you want the most from me?''

''Love, devotion, honesty and respect. I can live without the rest, but these things are important to me. ''I can give you that and even more…''

''This is enough for the start… Now, let's go and see how Oliver is doing.''

Oliver and Celery saved them seats at their table. Celery was happy to see them and happy they are together and going strong. She believed that they were good for each other and she knew that Oliver loved them very much. He was so happy when they came to visit. He and Gail would talk about work and she and Holly would talk about cooking or some new spells she was doing for other people. Now, their favorite topic was the wedding. In was in a months and Celery was very excited about it. Oliver was too. Steve came to the group and asked Oliver one important question…

''So, Shaw, who is the best man?''

''I was thinking Peck…''

''Me?''

Steve was surprised.

''No, your sister…''

Gail looked at him shocked…

''You want me to be the best man?''

''Yes, and Celery wants Holly to be the maid of honor…''

Holly was surprised as much as Gail was…

''I am very flattered and all I can say is yes… I'll be honored to be Celery's maid of honor…''

Gail was so confused with her feelings that she could cry. She and Holly were recognized like couple by one of her closest and most important people in life. And he and his soon to be wife want them to be big part of their wedding.

''Thank you Oliver… It's an honor…''

''I have one request…''

''What is that?''

''I get Holly to organize a bachelor party…''

Gail was left speechless and Holly and Celery couldn't stop laughing.

''You should see your face Gail!''

Holly put her hand on Gail's knee.

''Are you ok Baby?''

''He wants you to organize his bachelor party? Why?''

''I might know people who know people and make parties of a lifetime…''

''No touching the strippers Stewart…''

''I believe it's not allowed…Peck…''

Boys were surprised by all this. They believed Oliver would ask Frank, Sam or even Steve, but not Gail and definitely not thrust Holly with the party. McFadden was first to object.

''With all due respect, how can you thrust a girl to organize the party…?''

''I believe that is my decision kid… Holly is an expert in the matter…''

As the discussion was progressing, Gail was getting more and more tipsy. Holly had fun listening to men saying why she is not qualified to choose place and organize party for Oliver. Most of them found her being a woman to be the problem. Holly drank her beer and listened with a smirk. If they only knew… At one point she stopped listening. She just didn't care. She and Gail were talking about some of their things. They teased each other and played with the fire that was already started that afternoon. Holly was teasing Gail under the table by touching her knees and going up with her fingers. It was becoming too much for them and then Gail suggested they go back to Holly's. They had some unfinished business. Gail drove and broke almost all the rules. They got to Holly's apartment and as soon as they closed the door, the clothes ripping beguine. They somehow ended up in the bedroom just in their panties ant that was the moment when Gail realized it is really happening this time. She got nervous. She could only compare that feeling to the one she had when she had sex for the first time. Holly noticed something changed and she knew she has to do this right.

''Gail, do you trust me?''

''I do…''

''Then let me gide you through it all. You can always say stop and we can always do only things that are ok with you. I want you to feel good and this experience to be speial, not something you have to do… Is that ok?''

''Yes… Just…Just be patient with me… I promise I will get better…''

''O.K.''

And with that Gail let her complete control. That was the most Gail Peck could give to anyone. Holly treated her much different than men she slept with. She was gentle, she was passionate and whenever she did something, she would look at Gail's face to see the reaction, if she liked it or not. She was giving Gail a chance to decide how she wants them to be together. Gail never felt so good and special with anyone. Holly gave her something no one has ever given her. Passion, tenderness and so much space to just give back the feeling she was having. During the sex, she was equally participating learning how Holly likes to be touched and what are her special places on the body. Holly led her through it all and even encouraged her to push her limits even more. Holly was lying on her stomach hugging the pillow and observing Gail that was still and looking at the seeling….

''Where are you? What are you thinking about?''

''You just ruined my chances to going back to men…''

Holly giggled.

''Oh, I'm sorry…''

''I can't believe I actually work…''

''Work?''

''Most of the time I was sexually active, I believed there was something wrong with me. I couldn't have an orgasm. And now… I can have few…in the row…''

Holly had million jokes on her mind, but she knew it was not time for that… She got closer to Gail and took her hand.

''I can understand what you're talking about. I had the same problem. Then I realized I liked girls. Maybe for you it has nothing to do with person's gender, but the way you give yourself to them.''

That got her attention. Holly had an interesting idea…

''What we had was not just physical. We had emotional connection too. I could feel what your body liked and how much it liked it. You didn't have to say it. I felt it in the way your breathing changed, how you held me and how you reacted to my touch and kisses. And besides few prizes to my name, you had no need to speak…just feel… That is the difference. You were with me completely, without withholding anything.''

Holly put her pillow beside Gail and Gail jumped into her arms and started crying….

''Gail? What is going on?''

''I don't know. I think I just feel happy…You made me feel things I never felt before. I feel so stupid for crying, but I can't control it…''

Holly kissed her face and wiped the tears away.

''I'm glad I made you happy Gail, but please don't cry…''

They stayed cuddled up in silence. Gail was napping on her chest and Holy played with ends of Gil's hair. She also felt something she never felt before, even stronger than what she felt for Dora. She felt at home when she held Gail close to her and she believed it would only get better and more special. She thought Gail an important lesson and gave herself the reminder of something she forgot. Both she and Gail had sex with other people, but today, they found intimacy again and that was a big gift to give.

They were woken up by Gail's phone ringing somewhere in the apartment. She got up form bed and started to search for the source of the noise. She found it in the jacket near the door. It was Chris.

''WHT!''

''It's six. You're supposed to be at work in twenty minutes.''

''I'll be there Chris…''

''Fine… Just reminding you…''

Gail went back to the bedroom and woke Holly up...''

''Nerd, I need a ride to work…''

''Mmmm…Noo… I don't want to get up this early…''

''I know…But I need you to take me to work…''

''I'm off today… Take my car…''

With that she turned away from Gail and went back to sleep. Gail kissed her shoulder and cheek and whispered.

''And you call me Grumpy…''

She found Holly's keys tossed somewhere and smiled to the memories of last night. In the locker room she checked for any visible signs of her…activities and felt relived she had nothing to cover. _Good job Holly! _ Frank had assignments for them and she was riding with Dove. Not her favorite thing to do, but… She had to. Dove spent an hour rambling about how he is in love with Chloe, and Gail, spent most of the time trying not to say something that fits her evil Gail moments.

''I want you to pick a ring..''

''What?''

''Pick a ring…''

''Why?''

''For Chloe?''

''Me? Why me?''

''Because I want to propose tonight.''

''Why would you do that?''

''I love her Gail… And marriage is what people do when they are in love…''

''She just got divorced… You think she would want to get married again that soon?''

''I don't know…''

''What is wrong with just being with her?''

''What if she changes her mind?''

''She can do it with a ring on her finger too.''

''You're right…''

''And, why are you bringing me? Isn't McNally you cheerleader and wing person? I am too pessimistic for this crap…''

''You don't believe in marriage?''

'' I do, but not like this…''

''How then?''

''I believe it has to be based on something more than just fear of that other person walking away.''

''I love her?''

''And I have no doubt about that… I am just pointing out that this is not the way or the reason. Live with her first… and then… pop the question…''

''Where could we live?''

''I'll move out…''

''Where to?''

''I don't know…But I already wanted for some time to get my own place. Sometimes it's just too many people in our house.''

Gail had lunch with her mother that was very glad to hear she is moving out from ''that'' place. She even offered Gail to pay for the apartment. She even had one in mind. It was nice apartment and it was pretty close to Holly's place. Actually, it was two blocks away. They took it the same day and that weekend Gail planned to move. After work she went to Holly's and told her the big news…

''That is amazing… You will be just around the corner…''

''Yes, that's grate… And we could be at my place too now… Not just here…''

''I thought you love it here?''

''I do, but I always felt like I'm invading your space.''

''Now we could invade each other's space..''

''I love the idea of that…''

''I can see us decorating your place and leaving each other's things in our apartments.''

''I love that idea, but no nerdy things in my place!''

''You don't need me to be a nerd Gail… You have your video games and all the comics you believed I never saw under your bed.''

''You didn't!''

''I did!''

Gail started tickling Holly and chasing her through apartment. She caught her and threw her on the bed. Holly looked at her with pride and love Gail has never felt. She straddled Holly and bent to kiss her. To their surprise Gail slipped something none of them expected….

'' I love you…''


	7. Chapter 7

Holly looked at her completely shocked. Where did that come from? Gail said she loved her… Wow!

''I…I…''

Gail got off Holly and tried to go to the bathroom. Holly stopped her from doing it.

''Don't go… Please stay… Stay on our tree…''

Gail looked at Holly and she could see so much fear in her eyes.

''Listen to me… Before you decide to run or do something in that style, listen to me…''

''I love you too.''

Gail just looked at her…

''Did you hear me? I, Holly Katherine Stewart, love you, Gail Evelyn Peck… ''

''How do you know my middle name?''

''I saw it in your file…''

''Oh, that's cheating..''

''I used all the resources I had to check who I am dating…''

''And what did you find?''

''A lot of things…''

''What?''

''You did ballet for a long time… You like to read my magazines when you think I do not see you. You love to clean, you are obsessive cleaner. You make your bed every morning. You don't drink coffee after eight in the evening. You love to buy expensive shoes. You love high heels and sexy dresses and you love your comfy combat boots, jeans and casual things, no flannel and fleece. You love to spend time with Oliver and he is your favorite partner. You eat all the green vegetables from the salad first and then you put the dressing…a lot of it… You love weird food.''

''I do not !''

''What did you have for lunch few days ago?''

''Cheese puffs… and more cheese puffs?''

''And I made you amazing sandwich….''

''Yes, but a kid on the street was hungry….''

''Is the kid's name maybe….Oliver Shaw?''

''O.K. You got me… Celery doesn't allow him to eat white bread… I have to give him some on rare occasions…''

''I'm going to make you eat your food in front of me, you know?''

''Are you going to check if I'm chewing?''

Holly smacked her hand…

''If I have to… You should not give him food he should not eat… You have to respect his diet.''

''Fine, but when I stop being his favorite, it's on you….''

''You'll always be my favorite…''

Holly kissed away Gail's pout and started tickling her. They were so relaxed and good when they were together. Holly had to read some papers and Gail was bored to death. She put a pillow in Holly's lap and took a nap while Holly was reading papers. It felt like perfectly normal thing to do. She didn't mind brushing her teeth with Holly in the bathroom drying her hair. It felt so normal and easy, like she didn't even have to think about it. She would miss the boys, but knowing that she and Holly could have the same amount of freedom in her house, made her very happy and almost feeling ready for something more. She loved time with Holly. They were good, but she was still not ready to give up her space completely. She still loved having her place, her space and not shearing it that much.

Talk with the boys went better than she thought it will. They understood she needed her own space, but they believed it was because she was single and still heartbroken over Nick. Nick and Andy were often in their house and they noticed Gail was not happy about it. They believed it was because of that. She didn't try to tell them differently. She had no interest in explaining herself. Holly came every day after work to help her pack. Boys and Holly helped her clean out the room and move it to the new place. Dove and Chris liked the apartment, especially the view. Gail fell in love with it because of the view. It was on twenty fifth floors and she could see almost entire city.

''We are going to hang out with you all the time and play games…''

''No, you are not… I want my space and silence… You will not invade it, especially with these creatures you are dating…''

''What is wrong with our girls?''

''Chris, they are to chipper and I hate it…''

Holly almost chocked on her beer. Gail had moments she adored, and that one was definitely one of them.

''They are just happy people…''

''No, they are too happy people and I hate that… I'm fighting an urge to hit them every time I see them. Especially when Pixy Barbie speaks, Dove…''

''Do not hurt my girlfriend…Please…''

''Make her stay away from me and she is safe…''

Dove and Chris left to meet with their girls since it was obvious Gail didn't want them there. She and Holly stayed alone and started decorating bit by bit. Dove and Chris took her bed to the bedroom and assembled it, so they took bedroom boxes there and put them away. It could wait. Holly said they had the bed and that's it for now. Tomorrow the rest could be done. Holly made her get the kitchen done first, because they will have to eat. They turned the refrigerator on and got all the plates and glasses and things Holly bought her in the dish washer. They cleaned the kitchen and it was so clean and shiny you could have eaten from the floor. Holly got her into the car to buy some shelves pillows and things she believed Gail needed.

''Nerd, will we get some food too?''

''Sure.. We'll get everything.''

After few hours, their car was full of things.

''Just so you know, I can't assemble these shelves…''

Holly gave her a look.

''You are the lesbian here…Not me…''

''Oh, you are sweet…''

''What did I say wrong?''

''The fact I'm a lesbian doesn't mean I can assemble the shelf or something like that…''

''Are you telling me you can't do it?''

''I can, but that is beside the point. There are lesbians who do not where plaid and fleece and can't handle tools.''

''But mine can…''

''What?''

''All of the above…''

''Because of your behavior, now you will learn how to assemble it my dear Gail…''

And she did teach her to assemble chairs, table and shelves they bought. While Gail was dealing with it in the living room, Holly was in the bedroom handling decorating there. Gail said she doesn't care about the bedroom, so Holly took it to herself to make it pleasant for her to be there. When Gail was finished with what Holly gave her, she went to the bedroom and just stood astonished. Everything was black and white. Gail's bed was made out of black wood, so the cover was white with black pillows. Night stands were black and small lamps were already on the wall, so they had nothing to do about them. Shelves were black and Holly already put some of the books that were marked bedroom on them. The rest of the shelves had some candles air fresheners and pictures. One of the pictures was the one they took with Celery and Oliver at Penny some time ago. There were some pictures of her and Gail too Gail never knew about. On the walls were black and white big picture prints of Toronto and one photograph of Harlem in the twenties. It was Holly's favorite picture, but she gave it to Gail.

''Nerd, this is amazing.''

''You are welcome…''

Gail covered her face with kisses.

''This is amazing… I swear I had no idea it could be so good.''

''I know… That's why you have me…''

'' I love you Nerd…''

''I love you too… Grumpy…''

''I don't like when you call me like that…''

''What do you say we hit the shower and then…''

''I love the idea…''

They took the shower together and Gail loved how she had bigger bathroom than she had before. Nothing could compare to Holly's bathroom with much bigger shower and the bath tub, but she loved her new apartment and now she had a chance to christen the place with the woman she loved. Gail loved the feeling of shearing something special with Holly. This was her first apartment alone. This was the first time she was in charge of things… Holly did decorate, but she did it in a way Gail loved it. She really gave her best to get to know her. Holly even paid attention to what brands of food she loves. Her fridge was really filled like she was buying things herself. Even though Holly didn't like some of the things Gail loved, she got them for her. Holly bought even things she loved, so it was really ''their'' food in the kitchen. Gail's white bread, Holly's gluten free, Gail's coffee, Holly's cappuccino, cheese puffs and cinnamon cookies, it was all in there. They made it feel like home. In the morning they were woken up by bell ringing… Gail got out of bed and opened the door. All of her friends, including Oliver and Celery were there with food and beverages. They wanted to help her set the place up, but apparently she didn't need them. They were not used to see Gail in her robe with her hair down…especially if it looked like sex hair…

''What on Earth are you doing here?''

Steve was first to speak.

''Dove and Chris told us how amazing the place is , so we came….''

''And you didn't call?''

''Why would we?''

''Maybe I was not alone?''

Tracy and Andy wondered the apartment and got into the bedroom. They saw someone was in bed with Gail and they heard the shower. They came back and had an evil smile.

''This young lady was not alone last night… That is why she is angry we came…''

Steve looked at Tracy and then at Gail…

''Gail? Who was here last night?''

''The person is still here… In the shower…''

''Oh, I love walk of shame...''

''There is no shame in here… I'm not ashamed of person who slept here…''

''Oh, I'm curious now…''

Bedroom door opened to reveal Holly in Gail's shorts and shirt…. Her hair was wet and she looked very sexy. Most of the men were speechless at the sight of her.

''Good morning… I didn't know you were coming…''

''We came to help my sister move in, but I see you did a pretty good work already.''

''Thank you Steve… We tried. Gail even assembled the table and the chairs.''

''My sister did it? It wasn't you doing all the work and her bossing around?''

''No! No way… She is real working bee when she is motivated….Coffee?''

''We brought some…''

''Grate…''

She found Gail's cup and took it. She took few sips and gave it to Gail…

''Too strong for me… I'll be back in a minute… Let me change…''

''I'll come with you… I should put on some clothes too…''

Dove was looking at them confused… Something was odd….

''Gail, if Holly spent the night… Why do you have sex hair?''

And there was silence….


	8. Chapter 8

''_Gail, if Holly spent the night… Why do you have sex hair?''_

Gail and Holly stood frozen in front of the bedroom door and none of them moved or said anything. Her friends waited in silence for an explanation or a snarky comment. Gail looked at Holly. She had calm expression on her face, so it was up to Gail to say what she wants. Holly was out for a long time and outing herself to Gail's friends was something she had no problem with. It was Gail who had to face something new and it was about how she was or was not ready for it. Gail realized it was time. No more hiding or anything else. It was time to make her and Holly publicly a couple, not ''just friends'', ''plus one-s'' and all the things they were till this day… She took a deep breath and turned towards her friends and brother.

''I still have no idea why is my hair your concern. You showed up in my house uninvited and now we are discussing my sex hair? That is so precious Dove…. But, since I see you will not sleep, eat or do anything else but trying to solve the mystery of my hail I will end your torture and tell you the simple answer… I DO have sex hair because I HAD sex with MY girlfriend… I would probably be having sex right now if all of you didn't decide to show up and invade my privacy…and my space… Are you happy now with your answer Dove?''

''I…I… Wow!''

Chloe jumped and hit Dove's arm.

''I knew it! I was right! I told you I saw them holding hands…''

''Fine, I owe you a dinner…''

''You had a bet going on? I can't believe it Dove….''

''You never showed any interest in girls. I thought it was safe bet and I would be wining….''

''That's… I'm left without any comment…''

Gail feared only one person's opinion and that was her brother. Steve was looking at them with a smirk… Holly was smiling. That was so Gail situation. There was no doubt she had to come out with a bang. There were few second of silence before Steve spoke.

''Gail, it was about time to say you were dating. I was getting impatient…''

''What?''

''I saw you kissing in the hospital…''

It was Holly's turn to comment…

''Oh, my God… That is why you ask about Gail every time you see me…''

''I believed you would know better than me... You are the girlfriend…''

Gail was still in shock Steve said nothing.

''And you said nothing? How is that possible?''

''Gail, you were the one who was supposed to say something, not me. Why would I corner you about something you didn't want or was not ready to talk about?''

Tracy was surprised… She said few times as a joke Gail should move to girls, but she had no idea Gail would actually at one point in her life date a woman. She liked Holly. She believed Holly would be good for Gail and Holly would be good person to keep Gail in line. None of her partners never knew how to deal with her in the right way.

''I didn't see this coming, but I must say you do make an interesting couple….''

''Because we are two girls?''

''No, because you are completely opposite… She is so cheerful, always polite…and you are…well…you…''

''Thank you very much Tracy…I sometimes wonder why are we friends…''

''I love you too Gail…''

Andy was silent… She was looking between the girls and trying to figure out something…

''You said no to Sam because of Gail?''

''No, I said no to Sam because of many reasons… Gail is just one of them. First of all, I am gay…Very gay and it would be wrong to give him false hope. Second of all, I liked Gail long time before we started seeing each other, so that is the reason I kept distance from all the people who asked me out. To be honest, we did some strange version of dating for a long time and I felt taken. We didn't do the couple stuff, but we ate almost every meal together, we went to dinners, movies, we went to batting cages once and we had so much fun. More fun than I had at my blind dates I was set up on. And it just happened, after the shooting that we faced what we felt.

Sam vawed at holly and smiled.

''No hard feelings . But, since I'm responsible for this dynamic duo, I want some nice reward for that.''

''How are you responsible for our relationship?''

''Who sent you to the morgue with Holly?''

Gail forgot about Sam and that moment…

''You did…''

''You see. I am the one to take all the credit for this union…''

''We are grateful detective and I'll make sure you get your reward in some way… Now, if you excuse us, we have to get dressed.''

Holly took Gail's hand and led her to the bedroom. When they entered the room, Gail let out one long breath…

''I was not ready to do this, but I had to….''

''I know. It will be fine now. The cat is out of the bag….''

''Enough with cats Holly…''

''You are my cat Gail…''

She stole a kiss and went to find her pants and shirt. Gail threw them somewhere last night. They got dressed and came back to the living room. All the food was out and plates were set all over the place.

''We set the table...''

''Thank you.''

Breakfast started in silence. You could hear people chew. Holly and Gail tried to act normal, like nothing happened, but it was not easy because they felt like they were under the microscope.

''This is stupid… Ask what you want and say what you want… Let's get it done with!''

Chris was first to ask something.

''Why did you hide it from us? We are your friends Gail. We are team… We keep each other safe…I told you that day to call Holly. I knew there was something going on, but I wanted you to come and talk to me. I honestly got tired from waiting…''

'' I know Chris, but this was something I had to deal by myself at first… And then the shooting happened and all the things related to it. It was simply not a good moment to say anything.''

There was some queit moments and then Gail had to ask him…

''How did you know?''

He smiled…

''Well, you are not really a people person and you do everything alone… And puff! All of the sudden there is someone you don't even go to the bathroom without… It was easy to put two and two together. And let's not forget that jealous moment at Penny when she was on that epic fail date. She didn't stop looking at you and you couldn't stop looking at her.''

Holly blushed a bit.

''I was not sure what was going on. She was a straight girl recovering from a bad brake up to me at that moment. My lab assistant put me up to go to that date. I don't remember the girl to be honest.''

''I do… I remember her very well…''

''And that's jealous Gail from that night people… I had to sit with her entire evening and listen to her mumble hate words about that girl with you.''

Holly blushed and smiled at Gail who looked pissed even just remembering that night.

''She was hot…And she seemed smart. She flirted, touched her hair and constantly played with her necklace you would look at her boobs…. And those were big…and fake…''

''Oh, Gail… I didn't pay any attention to that. I only saw you across the room. I promise…''

Gail gave her one tiny evil look. Holly couldn't stop laugfing at how cute she looked at that moment. She kissed her cheek and whispered .

''You are my girl Gail… Only you, I promise.''

''You better…''

Oliver and Celery were next to speak…

''I hope this makes it clear why I choose Holly for my party planer… She knows what she's doing… She has perfect idea how to make you happy…. ''

Boys laughed at that and cheered.

''She sure knows how to pick them. This one is hot, but has bed temper…''

Andy gave Nick a look and he stopped talking…

''I wouldn't agree. She is a piece of work, but I love it… I love my women to be challenge. I don't work with ones without energy and personality.''

''Well, you definitely found that in my sister.. And if she is not enough, I recommend our mother…''

Holly didn't say anything and Gail made pretty disgusted face…

''I didn't need that image in my head…''

Oliver spoke next with very nostalgic look.

''She was my first and only crush.''

''Oh, God…''

''Elaine was my training officer. She was pregnant with Gail and on fire. She almost gave birth on the chaise. We were lucky that guy got caught so we could go to the hospital. I was the first to hold Gail. Some nurse thought I was the father. ''

''Oh, God…''

''Don't worry Peck… You are not my child… You will have nice hair and nice figure when you get old and will not go bald like I did…''

''That does make me feel better.''

'' Well, you are left with good looks, hair and Peck temper…''

Gail kissed his bold spot…

''But you are like a father to me and I love you very much… Don't ever disappear on me Oliver….''

''I love you too little Peck…I'll give my best to be in your sight… I promise…''

''Good…''

After breakfast they all left and girls cleaned up the mess guests made.

''I can't believe some of them knew…That Steve knew…''

''Gail, why are you panicking now? It's been few hours since you told them about us…''

''I had time to process it...''

''Nothing will change. You are still a same person you were yesterday…''

''No, now I'm Gail dating a woman. A woman they know…''

''And?''

''Things will change… They will treat me in a different way.''

''If they do, then you fight to be seen as who you are. You are Gail Peck, good police officer, good man in a storm and good friend, even though you claim not to love them. That is who you are, and us dating is not supposed to change any of it.''

''Did it change it for you?''

Holly took Gail's hand and took a minute to think about her answer.

''I didn't let it happen. Some tried to use my sexuality against me, but I had science to back up all my awards and things I got. I got nothing because I'm a lesbian. I got all because of my work. And until you, I never dated someone I work with or for…''

''That didn't calm me at all.''

''Baby, there will always be people who will use something against you. You will hear you get all you want because you are a Peck. Then others will say you get everything because Frank likes you more than others or he responds to your mom and he has to give you all. You will hear you are getting better treatment because you are dating a woman, and others will say that you deserve better treatment and some privileges because you are dating a woman. I'm not using the word gay or lesbian because it's up to you to discover who you are. I can say for myself that I am a lesbian because I know who I am and I don't want you to put a label on yourself. It's up to you when and how you are going to do it. Don't let them use you. You are Gail Peck. When you are in your uniform, you are officer and nothing more. Do you get me? It's same for me. When I work my cases or go to court, I am just a forensic pathologist. In my spare time, I'm a daughter, friend, girlfriend…. But at work, I'm an expert in my field. And so are you. When that uniform is off, you get to be who you want to be.''

''I don't want things to change…''

''They have to.. That is life my sweet Gail…''

''You speak to me like I'm a child…''

''Sometimes you behave like one… You know things change and that change is not always something you want. I hate to brake it to you, but I'm guessing tomorrow many people will know that this hot and amazing doctor is your girlfriend and many of them will die of envy…''

''And no one will die on envy because you date me?''

''For that, we have to work on your temper…''

''Shut up!''

Gail kissed her and pushed her back to the couch. They made out for few minutes because they were interrupted by the phone. It was Steve calling.

''What now? You were here few hours ago….''

''We wanted to know would you have diner with us. Leo is with his dad and Tracy and me want to go out on a double date with two of you…''

''Wait, I have to ask Holly…''

She turned to Holly.

''Nerd, want to go out with my idiot brother and Nash?''

''Sure, when?''

''She wants to do that.. I don't know why, but she wants it… When and where?''

Steve told her the location of the restaurant and she wrote it down. It was some new Thai place and he was so boring with how he wanted to go there.

''Babe, I must go home so I could get ready. I can pick you up in an hour…''

''You are leaving already?''

''Yes. If we want to make it in time, I have to go…''

''But I wanted you to stay some more…''

''How about we do this. One of us could pack an overnight bag and spend the night at the other's apartment. We could spend the night together, go to work together and go back from work together to make up for all the time we were not together…. What do you think?''

''I think you use word together too much….''

''Smartass… What do you really think?''

''Want to sleep here?''

''Sure Gail… I'll pack a bag…''

Holly went home to change and Gail stayed at her place to do the same. Gail had no idea how to dress for a double date with Steve and Tracy. In the end she put on dark jeans, black shirt, flat knee high boots and leather jacket. Her hair was down and her make up very effective. Holly picked her up and Gail loved how she looked. Her hair was up in a bun, she had black skin jeans boots and black tunic with lace top. She had her glasses on and she looked really attractive. They got out of the car and went in. Steve and Tracy were already there. Holly took her hand and smiled at her.

''Here we go Nerd…''


	9. Chapter 9

Tracy and Holly had so much fun observing Steve and Gail. It was impossible to determine who was more nervous. Steve was playing with his napkin and Gail was avoiding looking him in the eyes. They were very silent.

''Steve, why did you call them to come if you are not saying a word?''

''Hmm… Yes… So, how was the chicken?''

''I'm still eating Dumass…''

Holly put her hand on Gail's thigh and whispered…

''Gail, behave... He is trying…''

''It is very nice... And how is your pork?''

''Spicy… I think it will cause a lot of problems later on…''

''Good thing you live alone now… It would definitely be a reason to dump you if any woman sees and smells that…''

Tracy covered her eyes…

''I love Gail's idea of small talk…''

Holly nodded…

''Who would have thought this is her really trying…''

''Holly, you are priceless… Where were you all these years?''

''In my own corner waiting for her to show up…''

''Your sweet talking will not get you out of trouble Stewart…''

Holly winked at her…

''But I know what might…''

''Please, brother at the table… So don't want to know…''

''Maybe you could use few tips… Holly is really good at what she's doing…''

Tracy decided to tease…

''I see… You are sitting with us constantly looking at your watch… She must have promised something special after this...''

''That is for me to know and you to be curious about…''

Steve went out to take a call and Tracy went to the restroom.

''This was not that bad… You see we can really do this… ''

''Yes, our first double date was not a disaster…''

''Good job baby…''

Holly kissed her and they kept kissing until they were interrupted by Steve's fake cough…

''That was not totally awkward….''

Tracy wanted to make Steve feel more embarrassed…

''You girls really look hot from the distance. I bet a lot of people here share my opinion. Some kids even took a picture…''

Holly smiled at Gail…

''Oh, you see… Others think we are hot too…''

''Of course we are… Look at us…What is there not to be hot?''

Gail kissed her again and Steve felt a little embarrassed to be there and see his sister kissing someone that way in public. They way two of them were kissing was in category he loved to call ''bedroom kiss''. That is the kiss that gets you in bed with someone in less than few minutes.

''Do you mind? We are at a restaurant… Pick a desert…''

Gail ended the kiss and opened her wallet… She threw the money on the table and pulled Holly's hand.

''I picked my dessert… See you tomorrow…''

They ran out of the restaurant to Holly's car. The ride was too long for the tension building between the girls.

''I can't wait for us to come back to mine…''

''Officer, be patient…Who would have said… The ice queen is melting…quite literary…. Is that a small puddle under you love? Who would have thought…''

''Screw you…''

''If you are good girl Peck…''

They parked at Gail's spot and literary run to the apartment. Gail pushed Holly against the door and started stripping her right away.

''Little impatient Peck?''

''Shut up Stewart and put those hands and mouth in some good use…''

Holly giggled…

''Is that your idea of a dirty talk?''

''No…No… I don't do dirty talk…''

''I can see why… You need to work on that…''

''Stewart, if you don't stop talking, you will be ''working'' on yourself….for a long time…''

''Blackmailing me with sex already… I love it…''

Holly switched their places and now it was Gail against the wall and Holly taking the charge. She loved how ballsy Gail was, but it was time to teach her a lesson. Last night she was nice and very gentle with her, tonight, she will have some fun with Gail. It was just a matter of time before Gail will turn into mush in her very capable hands. Holly knew her too well. In matter of minutes, Gail was breathing hard and done…

''I….hate…you….right…now…''

Holly was laughing.

''Why? Didn't like the orgasm I gave you?''

''You are…''

''Genius…''

Gail gave her a look. She still had no strength to move. She was still recovering from the orgasm she had.

''Evil… Stop gloating…''

''What? I just did what you asked of me… You told me to put my mouth and hands into good use…''

Gail found some strength to jump Holly and she definitely showed how fast learner she was. She gave Holly grate pleasure. Now the situation was reversed. It was Gail who was holding Holly while she was trying to ride off her orgasm.

''Wow! I must say that student will soon become a master… Where did you learn that? Google finally gave a good tip?''

''No, I did some research on the side…''

''Who with…''

''Doesn't matter…''

Holly let it slide. She didn't doubt Gail's fidelity. She trusted her enough, but she was very curious who gave her the tips…and then she remembered….

''Oh…''

''What?''

''You worked the booking last week when these prostitutes were arrested… Were they your sources?''

Gail blushed…

''Oh, my God! You asked them for tips?! That is awesome! ''

Holly started kissing her like crazy.

''I love you so much…''

''Because I asked for tips?''

''Because you care enough to ask for tips… Not many people would do that… ''

''I just wanted you to feel good and I didn't know how to do that. And then I was left alone with them and I asked them….And they told me more things than I did today…''

''Maybe we should find them and treat them to a nice meal or something….''

''I am a police officer, I can't buy them food…''

''I can…''

''Holly! No!''

''What now?''

''We can't do that. It's against the rules…''

''I love how easily you get all in you police mode even in this situation…''

''I broke enough rules asking for tips.''

''They gave you good tips… I must say I'm impressed.''

''You said that already.''

''I know. I'm just…''

''What?''

''Proud…In love… Happy…''

''That is just because of Oxytocin rush…''

''Hey! I'm the scientist here!''

''Just saying…''

''That is just one of the hormones… There is also…''

Gail put her finger on Holly's lips…

''I don't care. I want to keep having sex with my girlfriend. Can we skip the science class?''

''Maybe…''

Holly was on top again because Gail was not fast enough. She loved to teas the woman and make her feel like she must give up the control. Gail was too in control in other parts of her life, so Holly decided to take charge when it comes to sex.

Gail loved giving her control over her. She loved how easy Holly made it to give it all up. She loved her for so many reasons and that easy functioning was one of them. They fell asleep in very tight embrace and holding hands. Holly was the big spoon and Gail cuddled up to her so there was no space left. The morning came too soon. They wanted to sleep some more, but knew they had to go to work. They took separate showers and Holly made them some coffee and food. At six o clock they were in front of the station and Gail was supposed to get out. Her colleagues were coming to work and it was a big moment. Should they kiss or keep hugging like before? What now?

''See you for lunch or in the field…''

''See you Holl…''

Gail was on the way out, but she came back to car and kissed Holly.

''No more hiding Nerd.''

''See you Gail…''

She got into the locker room and started changing. Tracy came to her smiling.

''Good night Officer Peck?''

''I would say so… Why?''

''You are smiling and that is creepy.''

''I smile…sometimes…''

''Aham… Sometimes…''

''Now leave Nash… I have to change…''

She was in her uniform when McNally came.

''You look happy…''

''I am…''

''Something good happened?''

She waved at Andy and left the room. Andy looked at Tracy with a lot of questions in her eyes.

''I so do not want to know…''

''Is she smiling?''

''Yes, she is…''

''Why?''

''Why people smile? She got laid…''

''Oh, God! I didn't need that image in my head.''

''I know.''

They went into briefing and all of them looked at Gail with surprise. She smiled entire time. Frank talked about cases they will be working and she smiled.

''Who wants the double murder?''

''I! I want to take it…''

People who knew just smiled to themselves and Frank was confused why would Gail want that much to go and work something like that…

''Ok. Peck and Diaz will cover that.''

He gave them the file and they went to the car.

''Why are you smiling like a crazy person?''

''Today is a good day…''

''Oh, God… You so got laid last night…''

''Not talking about that…''

''Yap! You did…''

''I'm still not talking about it…''

''You dog… You are dating the hottest girl working for a division…''

''What can I say, not many people can resist me…''

''They can when they get to know you…''

She smacked his hand and he started rubbing it.

''That hurt…''

''I know… I wanted to do it...''

Crime scene was a total mess. It was one of those abandoned train wagons where homeless people often lived. Two bodies of young men were found and they were not homeless. One of the regular guys called the cops. Victims' were stabbed multiple times and wreck's walls and floor were covered in blood. Diaz had a theory that victims were drug dealers and they got killed because of that. Gail didn't think about it. She wanted to see the crime scene and the bodies before she makes any conclusion. Holly was on the scene. She worked with her new intern, the one from the hospital that was her favorite now. She got him with ease because she never asked her boss for anything before. Josh was grate addition because he was a very hard working person hungry for new knowledge and challenges, just like she was. Holly loved to work with him and he adored her.

''Josh, this is Officer Diaz; you know Officer Peck and they will be working the case with us. Fill Diaz in with the body number one and I will tell officer peck about the body number two.''

''Yes, Dr. Stewart.''

They went to the first body and Holly and Gail stayed alone. Gail looked around and she was pretty disgusted by the sight. Wagon was dark, but you could see some parts of it because of police reflectors. Forensic office was bringing more equipment, so Holly didn't touch a lot.

''Male, early twenties, not homeless, he has some expensive shoes and his clothes seems like he put it on fresh. Jewelry was removed from his hands and neck, my guess is by force because of bruising that has been forming as we speak…. Time of death… Because of outside temperature, it will be a bit difficult to determine exact time of death… I have a guess..''

''And you have to make guesses…''

''I do, but I can try… I would say…between ten and twelve hours.''

Gail was taking notes.

Holly put plastic bags on victim's fingers because she believed she saw something under the fingernail. She had to preserve all the evidence she could. This place was not good place for collecting forensic evidence because the number of people who come here cannot be determined.

''You don't look happy…''

''I am not. This will be one big challenge for forensic office. Look around. There is so much DNA that we could work on it for years…''

''I know… And defense lawyers will have a field day with this someday…''

''Let's see if this can reach the trail…''

''Yeah… That would be nice… Look at this place… This is a mess…''

''Yes, somebody really made sure for them to suffer.''

''How do you think they died?''

''I can't say for sure, but it seems that at some point killer or killers got to their big arteries so they bleed out… I'll tell more later when I get to work on them… Like this, anything is possible.''

''When does you shift end?''

''Around four…Why?''

''Want to go home together?''

''Mine? Yours?''

''We can go to yours… We spent already two days at mine…''

''Yes, sure…We can order in…''

''Sure… We'll discuss that when we get home…''

Holly smiled at Gail calling her place home… She loved how she and Gail were getting comfortable with their relationship. They were happy and they had their own little world out of work and out of daily crap they had to deal being a doctor and a cop. Diaz and Josh came to them and they exchanged what were their ideas for the rest of the case. They left the wreck all together. Holly and Josh were going to the morgue and Chris and Gail would stay around and try to find something more that could help with the case. Holly and Josh didn't give them anything that day because Holly wanted to check something before she makes her rapport public. At 4:15 Holly was waiting for Gail to get out of work. She saw her leaving the building and talking to Tracy and Steve. They were to busy to notice one person going up to meet them. When they saw her, they froze…

''Gail, Steven, and Detective Nash…''

''Superintendent Peck….''

''Mom…''

''Mother…''


	10. Chapter 10

''Gail, Steven, and Detective Nash…''

''Superintendent Peck….''

''Mom…''

''Mother…''

''I am surprised two of you know who I am. It's been a long time since you came to see me and your father.''

''I see dad often. He comes to hang out with us who are not ''white shirts''. What do you need mother? Some political points?''

''Gail, stop it!''

''What is it? Spill Superintendent…''

''Can a mother miss her children?''

''A mother can, but you… Not so much…''

''I just miss my children and want to know what is going on with them…''

''Oh, well… I'm dating detective Nash. ''

''And what about you Gail? Any man?''

''No, mother… No man…''

''Gail, I'm so sad for you. You will never find a partner with that attitude.''

''Wait a second mother…''

She waved at Holly and showed her to come.

''This is my mother, Superintendent Peck and this is Holly Stewart…. My girlfriend….''

Holly offered her hand and Elaine hesitated before she shook it…

''I'm glad my daughter at least has a friend since she can't find a decent boyfriend.''

''Mom, you didn't get it… I'm dating Holly…''

''Oh….''

''Yes, Steve and I both have girlfriends…''

''That is not funny…''

''Not laughing mother. And now, excuse us. Holly and I have already made some planes for the evening. See you around…''

They walked away from Gail's mother and went to the car. Holly buckled in and started the car.

''Well, that was interesting.''

''That was more than interesting…''

''She looks like piece of work.''

''She is… Try living with that…''

At the traffic light Holly kissed her and that got Gail into better mood.

''I love you Nerd…''

''Love you too Grumpy…''

They got to Holly's and Gail ordered them food while Holly was changing. Gail ordered Holly's favorite Italian food and asked them for some salad on the side. Holly loved her salads almost more than she loved the meal. Holly paid for the food while Gail was taking a shower. They ate in front of the TV watching one of Holly's favorite shows. Gail learned to control her reactions to things she didn't really understand or like. She would keep quiet during the show, but after she would always tease Holly for some of the things they saw.

''You love weird stuff Nerd.''

''I know, you are one of them….''

''Not funny…''

Holly kissed top of her nose and pulled her on top of her.

''You are lucky I like you…''

''Just like?''

''Fine, love you…''

''I am… I am so lucky…''

Their cute moment was interrupted by Dove. He called Gail to meet him at the mall with grate urgency. She got into Holly's car and went to meet him. She had some crazy scenarios in her head what might have happened and she wanted to kill him when she realized it was all for nothing.

''You called me here so I would pick a ring for your girlfriend? I can't believe it!''

''I needed someone I could trust.''

''Why not Diaz?''

''He would cry every time he sees her and pressure me to propose so he could say he knew about it all.''

''You are morons.''

''Gail…I need help…''

''Yes, of a doctor, not me.''

''Doctor?''

''Yes, you are insane. You want to marry THAT! Why would anyone want to spend the life with someone like her. She is lound, annoying, happy all the time… That's scary….''

''I love her…''

''WHY? She is so annoying. She is not even here and I want to hurt her…''

Dove stood and looked at Gail.

''Gail, if some of us told you that you can't marry Holly because we don't like her… What would you do?''

''Hypothetically speaking…. If I wanted to marry Nerd I would have done it regardless of any opinion.''

''That's what I'm saying. I love her Gail…''

''Fine, let's pick that stupid ring…. And Dove, if you are really going to marry her and all…. KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME. She annoys the shit out of me.''

'' I'll see what I can do.''

They spent two hours picking the ring. Dove choose one Gail never would but that was never a surprise. While he was to busy picking the ring she saw something that caught her eye. She saw a pair of beautiful sapphire earrings and she bought them. Dove never saw what she did. They got back to the car and Dove kept staring at the ring.

''I'm so ready to commit to her so everyone could see how much we love each other and how ready we are to be with each other.''

''But, isn't the point of all that that two of you know how big and important your relationship is?''

''It is. But I heard a lot of crap since people heard she was married. I want to put an end to it all.''

''By being the second person she marries?''

''No, by showing them she loves me and she wants to marry me.''

''O.K. I just believe that grand gestures are the things to be kept between the partners. Your love is not less worthy if no one knows you did something important and big…''

''You don't get it.. You never did anything big for anyone. You never let anyone near and never let them know how important they are.''

And with that he left the car. Gail thought about what he said and decided to give something big to Holly. She went to the station and with one of the officers she finished the necessary paperwork. Holly waited for her home and she was taking a nap when Gail came back. She kissed her cheek and Holly woke up.

''Took you a long time…''

''I want to talk to you…''

''Oh, that sounds important.''

''It is… And I think it is not bad…''

''You think? Way to give me heads up Gail…''

She sat next to Holly and took her hands.

''Dove wanted me to go and pick the ring with him. We spent two hours looking at rings…He insists to marry that creature and that's it.''

'' He loves her. Sometimes love doesn't make sense when you watch from the sidelines.''

''I know… I understand. I wouldn't care if someone told me I shouldn't date or love you. You are my person Nerd and only I can make that choice. But then, he told me I can't do anything big for the person I love and I can't make that person feel special and important. And that got me thinking. I never gave you the place it belongs to you.''

Holly was nervous. She was not sure what is Gail saying. Was she proposing? No, that wouldn't be the way to propose, but, it's Gail… She would do it in the weirdest way, right?

''Gail, are you…?''

''No, not yet… I don't think I am ready for that now… I love you and I can see myself being Mrs. Nerd, but not now…''

''Mrs. Nerd? I like it… Maybe I should change my last name….? Hm…''

''That is not the point now.. I'm trying to be serious Holly…''

''O.k. Serious… I'm listening…''

''I am sorry if I don't make you feel important and part of my life… I am not used to let people in. I was pretty much all by myself my entire life. I have to learn to open up…I promise I will get better.''

''Gail that is not true… You make me feel special and loved. We are at almost very beginning of a relationship. It takes time for people to open up. You are always so careful about what you do and I love you no matter what. You are my person Peck and I stick with what I choose because I know you. You tease and pretend you don't care about things, but you do. ''

Holly gave her a very gentle lingering kiss on the lips and her forehead.

''I have something for you Holly. It is something that I want you to have. I want to stay at our tree and this is my way to show you my commitment.''

She took the envelope out of her pocket and gave it to Holly…She read it carefully and her lips turned into small smile…

''So, you are not ready to propose, but you are ready for me to pull the plug? This is the weirdest and the most romantic thing Gail Peck and I love you.''

''I never said I'm not going to marry you. I'm saying not yet. But I could die any day Holly and I want you to have a chance to be with me all the time. I don't know what my idiotic family could do. If I have to die, I want you to be the part of it…''

''That sounded twisted… and wrong.''

''What I'm trying to say is that you know when is time to go. You will not keep me alive for no reason.''

Holly pulled her into her arms.

''I get it… And if we come to that situation, I will let you die with dignity and I will not let them do anything you said you don't want to. I promise that. I love you Gail and if anyone ever dares to tell you that you are not someone who knows how to love and make people feel loved and safe, I'll help you get rid of the body…''

Gail smiled and kissed her.

''I knew you had it in you nerd…''

''You have no idea. I didn't go to all that school for nothing… I could make them all desapear in a very short time….''

''I'm dating potential mad scientist….''

''Potential? Oh, you have no idea….''

They were kissing on the sofa for some time and then Gail remembered something.

''I have something for you.''

She got her jacked and got the small box out of her pocket.

''This is for you…''

''You said you are not proposing…''

''I am not. Open the box Nerd.''

''Gail, they are beautiful.''

Gail got her small sapphire earrings in shape of stars. Holly loved stars and loved saphires. When Gail saw them, she knew she had to get them for her.

''I love them Baby. They are amazing.''

''No, you are amazing…''

Holly kissed her again and Gail smiled like little child.

''What is it?''

''I don't know. I just feel so good and complete…''

''Me to…I wanted to ask you something…. Would you think about going out with my friends for diner?''

''You have friends Nerd?''

Holly smacked her on the head…

''I do have friends. Some of them were out of country, so we didn't meet and I was pretty busy with you and work…''

''What is the plan?''

''Dinner at one of their houses…''

''Aham…''

'' Yes…''

''And they are all…?''

''Gay?''

''Yes, gay…''

''Some are… Some are not… Is that something that matters?''

''No, I just wanted to know…''

''You have no reason to panic. They are not that intrusive or curious. ''

''That's nice. What do they do in life?''

''Some of them are doctors; some are lawyers, judges, politicians. You'll see Gail…''

''So, it will be formal?''

''Semi formal. They love to dress up…''

''I hate it.''

''I know. But it will be fun.''

''Fine, I guess I could go with you. You put up with my friends and it's time I return the favor.''

''Yes, it is…''

''I have a strange feeling we are not talking about this dinner anymore….''

''No, we are not…''

Holly got off the sofa…

''Race you to the shower Peck….''


	11. Chapter 11

On the day when she and Holly were supposed to have dinner at Holly's friend's house, Gail went dress shopping. She knew it was important to Holly for her friends to approve of her and she wanted Holly to be proud of her. She wanted to leave a good impression. She chooses navy dresses that goes up to her knees and shoes that go with the dress. She took the dress and shoes to work because she was meeting Holly after her shift. When her shift ended, she went to the locker room to change and fix her hair and makeup. When she was done, she loved the result. Her hair was down, just pulled back a little. She put small earings that went with the dress, she put nana Peck's sapphire ring and her dress hugged her curves in perfect way. She looked like actresses from the golden age of Hollywood. When she got out of the building, she run into her friends who were speechless.

''Wow, you look amazing…''

''Thank you…''

''Who knew you could look that feminine…''

''Shut up Dove… I might have a very tight dress, but I can still use my gun on you…''

Holly got out of the car to greet her. She was also very stunned by how beautiful Gail was. She pecked her lips and smiled.

''You look amazing Babe…''

''I would return the compliment, but your cote is buttoned…''

''Patience honey…''

It took them twenty minutes to get there. House was huge and beautiful. Holly parked the car and they went in. They arrived last. Holly's friend's made let them in. She took their coats and she showed them on. Table was full. There was about ten people waiting for them to join them.

''Sorry we are late. My shift went longer.''

''Oh, Holly, you and your work.''

''Hey, what can I say? I'm a responsible girl… Let me introduce you to Gail.''

Gail observed the room and she was taking in the people. First couple was Anna and Pete. He was a lawyer and she is a housewife. She was in her forties she looked like she was a Barbie. She was blond, tall and she had some work done on her. He didn't seem really interested in her but they were together for the image and they probably hardly talked to each other. Gail has seen it before. She saw it at her parent's house. Holly knew them for a long time. He was her parent's friend's son. Holly knew him since she was a little girl. They were friends because they grew up together. Next couple was Selena and Carmen. Selena was an English teacher and Carmen was an artist. They were fun and loud. Gail liked them. They didn't seem to fit this bunch of uptight people. Next couple was like from a cover of a magazine. She was model type tall, green eyes and hair in a very tight bun. She had a peach dress and he was in a black suit. She was a judge and he work for government. All of them were power couples, but the teachers and them. Some of the doctor friends talked about their new houses, traveling, new jewelry and Gail and Holly were bored with that.

''I'm sorry. I don't get paid that much…''

''You choose the wrong field of medicine.''

''I like my job. I fell useful.''

''So does he. He is very vital part of community. All the big stars come to David for Botox or some work.'' Made brought the food. In first few moments there was silence and then one of the girls started asking questions about them.

''So Gail, how did two of you meet?''

''We met on a job.''

Holly answered.

''Oh, you came to her work…for some reason?''

''Not really… She came into my work place. She showed up at my scene with a lunch box…''

''You are a detective?''

''No, I'm a police officer….''

''Oh…Do you work in an office?''

''No, I work on the streets.''

''Oh… That sounds fun…''

''It is sometimes. Sometimes it's chaotic…''

One of the man was looking at her with curiosity.

''I'm sorry, I have to ask this. Are you related to Superintendent Peck?''

''Yes, she is my mother…''

''Oh, she is an amazing woman. She talked about the problems on the streets and she is really what police needs these days.''

''I must say you should update your information then. My mother is off the streets for twenty years. Yes, she has our reports and things we see on paper, but it's not the same. It's easy to be brave when you are the white shirt. It's challenge to survive on the streets. You in the office get what comes in the end. You get our reports, things she does, I do, but you are not there. You don't walk into the burning buildings, fires, shootings. You don't get to work on some horrors Holly sees. For you it's piece of paper, a photograph, new statistic. For us it's not. Some of the cases you worked were maybe ours. Maybe she was the pathologist on the case and all the horror you saw on the pictures, she saw live. All the bodies, she worked on. It's different to see a picture than to see the real thing. ''

There was a long silence. You could hear just clicking of the glasses or cutlery. Maid took the plates and brought deserts. After the desert Holly and Gail left the diner. That was quiet ride. Holly parked in front of Gail's building.

''I'm sorry. This was an epic fail…''

''It's fine…''

''I'm sorry if they made you feel bad…''

''Holly, I am fine… It's that they just live in a different world than us. And that's fine.''

''They were mean…''

''They were who they were….''

''You looked perfect tonight…''

''So did you. I like you in red…''

Gail kissed her and they kissed in the car for some time.

''Want to come upstairs?''

''Sure…''

They spent the night together. Holly woke up early. She left around five in the morning and she left a tiny message on Gail's pillow. They met over for lunch. Two of them ate in a small Italian place Holly loved. Holly loved that place because of their bruschetta. Gail loved to take her there because of that smile Holly had when they come there. She loved keeping her happy.

It has been almost four months since they started dating and Gail wanted to do something special.

''Holly, what are you doing on Saturday?''

''You?''

''Ok. Besides that…''

''Nothing… Why?''

''I wanted to ask you out on a date…''

''Oh, I would love to go on a date with you…''

''Oh, that is amazing…''

''Where do you want us to go?''

''I don't know. Where do you want to go?''

''What about the weekend away?''

''I love the sound of it…''

''So do I… We could find some nice bed and breakfast place and leave after work on Friday.''

''Yes! That sounds amazing.''

They finished their lunch and went back to their work. Holly called her after work to see if she wants to hang out. Gail went to her house and they had a very quiet night. Gail loved waking up cuddled up to her.''

''I love this…''

''I love it too…''

Holly faced her with serious face.

''Babe…''

''Yes?''

''What do you think about us living together?''

Gail was blinking. It was the new ''cat'' situation she had to work through.

''Are you serious…?''

''Yes… I am serious…''

''Hm… I think that is crazy…but… I think I want to do it…''

''Yes?''

''Yes…''

They moved in together in complete secrecy. No one knew anything about their new living arrangements. Gail enjoyed living with Holly because it was always fun. They found fun way to manage things in THEIR home. They worked a lot, so they found chores to be god way to chat and bond more than they already did. Holly even got her very special present. One night, Gail came very nervous from her shift and she couldn't wait to cuddle up with Holly and just be silent. She loved these nights they just spent being close. When she came, there was a box on the floor…

''I have something for you….''

''What is it?''

''Open the box love…''

''Can I get the kiss and hug first?''

''Sure, but just a tiny one… I'm impatient for you to see the gift.''

Holly pecked her lips and that left Gail pouting.

''Not fair Nerd…''

''Open the box…''

Gail opened the box only to find tiny black kitten with blue eyes just like hers…

''You got me a cat?''

''Yes…. And it has a bed with small trees…''

Holly brought the kitty bed out of the bedroom…

''You are insane…''

''I love you too…''

''What is her name?''

''I wanted you to name it..''

''I have no idea…''

''I called her mini Gail…''

''No! She should have something that makes her our cat….''

''What? Something like Dr. G?''

''That has so many connotations I don't even want to start with it….''

Holly sat and thought…

'What about May? We met in May?''

''That could work… May…''

Cat became more spoilt than Gail. She slept with her and Holly and they adored when she snuggled in-between them.

Oliver's wedding was in two weeks and this weekend Holly had to organize his bachelor party. Holly was on the phone with one of her friends. He would close his club for us and give Oliver time of his life. She sent the invitations to all Oliver's friends. It drove Gail crazy with jealousy because Holly spent all the time after work in club. Gail had made up crazy ideas about her spending time with hot dancers and going around the strip clubs. Of course she never said anything to Holly, but she was fuming at the rest of the people around her. On the very night of the party Gail was nervous as hell. She was thinking about how much she would have to control herself. They all met in front of club and when the crowd Holly knocked at the door and it opened. When it opened it gave them a big surprise. It was themed as an exotic island. It hat huts, sand and palm trees. Waitresses were in bathing suits and they were giving flower chains to the people who came in. When she realized there would be no strippers, Gail relaxed.

Holly hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

''I love you Peck…''

''I love you to Holly…''

Oliver loved it… He was so happy about the party. Even Celery and her friends were there too. She had special flowers on her hair. She looked cute and happy. Highlight of the evening was Holly's special present for the newlyweds.

''I have something for Oliver and his bride to be… You said you would be going to the cabin for the honeymoon because you spent too much money on the wedding. This is my preset to you. Ten days in Hawaii in a bungalow on the very beach.''

That made a lot of people cry. No one expected this. They were all surprised and touched. Gail felt so proud of her girlfriend. Holly presented them with the envelope and got to Gail.

''I love you Holly Stewart…''

''I love you too.''

That was not the end of Holly's surprises. Since ceremony Celery wanted was not legal, Holly made sure to bring a judge to marry them. She separated man from women and gave them what to change into. Celery had a nice white dress with wild flowers in her hair. Bridesmaids, Holly, Gail, Andy and Tracy had dresses in colors of the flowers in her hair and each had those flowers in their hair. Andy had baby pink, Tracy had yellow, Holly had purple and Gail had white. Holly's friend got Oliver's parade uniform stashed at the mail part of the club and he changed into it. He waited for her to come down the stairs nervous and excited. He remembered he was not that nervous first time he was doing this. This time he believed it was his last. He believed he and Celery will grow old together. Judge said all he needed to say and then it left them to say their own wows. Oliver was first to speak. He took her hand and placed a ring on her finger.

''Celery, you are my savior. Before you came into my life I felt like there was a lot missing. My marriage failed and I was left with empty house and daughters who are very distant. And then you came. You made me feel alive and happy again. I promise to love you, take care of you and make you happy. ''

She took his ring and put it on his finger.

''Oliver, I love you. I loved you since the moment I saw you. You are my friend, my lover and someone I can share everything. I love you so much and I intend to love you till the end of my life.''

They kissed and signed their marriage certificate. Mr. and Mrs. Shaw. There was no dry eye in the club. They all danced until the early hours in the morning. Entire night they were showered with craziest cocktails. At one point it was time to throw the bouquet. As it usually happens, only person who never expected to catch it ended with it… All eyes were on Gail and her shocked face.

''Holy crap!''


	12. Chapter 12

They got home early in the morning. Gail left the flowers on the table and started taking off her shoes and dress. She didn't dare to look in the direction of the table. She and Holly lived together, but the thing she had in her hands meant something much more and different. She caught the bouquet. She was the one to marry next. She loved her very much and she started to feel Holly like her ''home'', like nothing can happen when they are together, but marriage and making it official scared her. She was not scared of commitment. She was scared of losing what they have, that spark, love and good relationship. She grow up with married couples who had no positive feelings for each other and she didn't want them to be ''those'' couples. But then she would look at Holly and in the pit of her stomach she would feel they could never be them. They were Holly and Gail, they happened against all the odds. She believed she didn't deserve love after Nick, and Holly never in her dreams expected Gail to love her back. Bitchy straight cop and nerdy lesbian doctor found something special in each other. They found safety and love they didn't have before. Gail knew there are no perfect relationships. Holly felt like she could use some of her knowledge to get away with perfect murder of her girlfriend, but at the end of the day, they were happy to be right where they were. Together in their apartment and hideaway from the outside crap. Gale came to Holly and kissed her.

''What you did for them was amazing.''

''You think so?''

''Yes, it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him. He will cry when he sees you again.''

''Why?''

''That's Oliver… He is a big softy…''

''Just like you Gail…''

She was ready to argue but gave up…

''Maybe… But it's your fault. I was a different person before you came into my life Stewart.''

''Do you regret it?''

''No, never… You changed me for the better….''

''You did the same for me.''

Holly kissed her again and pulled her towards the bedroom. Gail helped her out of the dress and pushed her to the bed. Holly was on the bed looking at Gail removing her undies and she licked her lips. Gail walked to the bed and straddled Holly.

''I'm so in love with you….''

''I'm sure that is Margarita or some other drink speaking now…''

Holly loved to tease Gail when she gets mushy…

''No, it's not.''

''When we wake up, our four days of freedom beguine.''

''What?''

''Our sweet escape… We didn't work all these extra shifts like crazy.''

''I can't wait…''

They made love and fell asleep. Gail was the first to wake up. She sneaked out from the bedroom and she fed the cat and made French toast and coffee. When coffee was done, she could feel Holly's arms around her.

''Oh, it's alive…''

''Mmmmm…. Coffee…''

''And food….''

''I'm hungry….''

''And hangover…''

''Yes! I can't believe we have to drive now…''

''After an aspirin you'll be fine…''

Holly took a pill with her coffee and food. Gail got their bags by the door and went back to the bedroom to change, while Holly did the dishes and had some more coffee. An hour later she was ready to leave. They were not going too far. It was a place about two hours away from the noisy Toronto and all the things going on there. B&B was on the lake and it was a bit rustic. Silk wallpapers fire place and big chairs gave them that feeling of barging into their grandparents' room. Holly loved it and Gail kept quiet. She didn't have her snarky moments; she decided to give it a shot. They left their things and went for a walk. Holly fed the ducks and Gail just sat at the bench looking at her girlfriend having fun with birds. Gail didn't like them. She even didn't like them before her parents made her watch Hickok's movie with the same name. That movie made her hate these feathered monsters even more. She will never admit it had to do with the fear she had of these animals. When she was a child goose bit her finger. And since then… She and birds, no friendly relationship in sight. They returned to their room and spent some time napping together. They were still tired from the previous night and the air was perfect for sleeping. Fresh air always made Gail sleep more than she liked. She woke up to Holly reading something online. She was very serious and bighting her lip.

''What is it nerd?''

''I think we should head home?''

Gail got scared something between them was not working. Holly saw the panic in her eyes and had a good guess what she was thinking. She shook her head.

''Baby, it's not us… It's this…''

Holly showed her the article she was reading. In big bold letters was written, ''Commander Alexander Peck wounded at the entrance to the Plaza Hotel'', Gail's dad was wounded….

''Oh, my God! Why no one tried to call me?''

''We switched off our phones…''

''Oh, my God… First time I switch it off and something like this happens… I…. I have to see him…''

Gail was sitting very silent on the bed and Holly was getting their things ready. She put them in the car and started the engine. Gail was silent… She didn't try calling her mother or Steve. Holly was getting worried…

''Gail, do you want me to call Steve for you?''

''No, I want to wait to get there…''

''Why?''

''I don't know… I want to soak the feeling of still having a father…''

''Babe, he might be fine…''

''Might…. You Stewarts are invading my life… He might end up at your parents' hands….or in yours….''

Holly wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. She never met Gail's father, but she saw him on few dinners and social events. He was the silent one with amazingly proud and high headed woman… Gail's mother.

''Babe… Don't send people to me before their time…''

''But it's possible…''

''It's possible that we could die now or any other moment….''

And there was silence again. Holly let her process what was going on and let her know she is there for her. They got to the hospital and met with Gail's family. Steve, Elein and some other people were seated there.

''It's nice of you to finally show up…''

''Mother, don't start now… How is he?''

''Now you want to know? You didn't answer your phone for hours….''

''We went out of town. We wanted some time off work just to bee. We turned our phones off just for a few hours.''

''You were doing who knows what while your father was in danger…. What a daughter you are?''

Steve got off the chair and came to his mother.

''Let's have a coffee in the cafeteria…''

''No, I don't want coffee. I'm wondering what a child I raised that didn't call to ask how he was...''

''I didn't want to know he died before I get here. I wanted to have him for a little while longer…''

One of Gail's ants came to them.

''Gail, he is still in the surgery. We don't know what will happen….but he is not dead yet… So, head up girl and wait for the doctor.''

Woman turned to Holly and offered her hand.

''My name is Jamie Peck, I'm Gail's aunt….''

''Nice to meet you… I'm Holly…''

She looked at Gail who nodded…

''...her partner…''

''Oh, how nice… You are police officer too?''

''No, I'm not…''

''You said partner?''

Woman was confused…

''She is her lover Jamie…A ''lady friend'', get it now? Your perfect niece now decided to be gay….''

''I didn't decide anything mother. I fell in love with someone….''

''With a woman Gail? Why would you do something like that? It's wrong..''

Steve got up and came to them.

''I don't think this is the time and place for this. Dad is in surgery and we are all under pressure of it all. Wait till he recovers and we will talk about it all… It is not our priority now to talk who is she dating and the things that go with it… We have more important things to deal with.''

They were all silent. Jamie and Elein went to their corner and Gail took Holly to the other side. Two hours later, one nurce left the operating block to find them.

''Peck family?''

They all came to her to hear the news.

''Mr. Peck is fine. He is stable. We got the bullet our and there would not be major damage to his internal organs.''

''Oh, thank God!''

''Doctor will be with you in the minute…''

Holly hugged her and pet her hair...

''You see, he is fine…''

''Yes, he is…''

Holly pecked her lips and held her tight… Elain and Jamie gave them disapproving looks. Their display of emotions was bothering them. Doctor lef the OR block and came to the ladies.

''Is everything O.K.?''

''It is… We got the big news, but SOME got really excited and their PDA was very offencive…''

''I'm sorry to hear that ladies…''

''Can you say something to them… This is hospital after all…''

Doctor looked at the direction where he was pointed. Holly and Gail were still standing in a very tight hug and Gail was crying. Holly was petting her hair and holding her close.

''Girls…''

Gail's mother and aunt expected a lot of harsh words and got something much different. At the sound of his voice they turned to him. Gail's face light up and she run into his arms.

''Thank you so much… Thank you…''

''You are welcome my dear…''

He turned to Holly and opened his other arm for her to join the hug. She got into her father's arms and he held them bouth.

''My sweet girls. Everything is fine…''

''Thank you for saving him…''

''It was my pleasure Holly… We are family, aren't we?''

They smiled at him and kissed his cheeks. On the other side of the room, Mrs. Peck and Ms. Peck were in wonder. Door opened and another doctor came into their view.

''What is this?''

''They are just happy to see me and that Gail's dad is fine…''

''Oh, is there place for one more?"

''Always honey.''

Mrs. Stewart got in-between Gail and Holly and they all smiled…

''Girls, you are spending the night and there is no arguing… Today was stressful day, so we will introduce Gail to an old Stewart tradition….

''What?''

''Oh, God! NO!''

''Watching Holly's baby pictures, hot chocolates with marshmallows and fluffu pajamas…''

''What is that?''

Holly mouthed to Gail…

''Flannel and fleece…''

''Oh, no!''

''Gail… It's tradition… Its family tradition and you must respect it as the member of our family…''

''What did I get myself into when I started dating you Nerd?''

''Wait until we start organizing your wedding or naming your children…''

And then they went pail… Wedding? Children? Is that even a possibility for them?

''You Stewart bunch are insane…You should see a doctor…''

Holly's mom winked at her…

''I'm seeing one over thirty years…''

''Oh, God…''

''What did I say now? I am…''

''Nothing mom…''

''You are ashamed we still have a thing for one another?''

''No, I… Maybe… You are old…''

''And on fire…''

''Leave! Change… We'll be in house around eleven…''

''Cool… We have day off…''

Holly looked at Gail…

''Oh, no… We are never leaving the house now…''

''Why?''

''You'll see…''


	13. Chapter 13

The moment with her mother at the hospital left Gail very hurt and feeling so alone. She hated how her mother could make her feel bad about herself and make her question every good thing in her life.

_Steve went to get Tracy from work, Holly's parents went to change and Holly left to pick up the coffee. She was left alone with her mother and aunt. She was relieved that her dad was well and that he will make it. She was grateful to Holly's parents for all they did. She had no idea how to thank them for things they did for her family. Even though she was not close to him, Gail loved her dad. He was her guy, the only one that could do few things wrong, not everything. _

''_I would ask you to spare me of the embarrassment of people knowing about your new ''relations''. Keep her away from the public eye Gail. Peck family never had any stains on their reputation and so did my family. We are decent and with clean reputations.''_

''_Mother…''_

''_I told you Gail. If you continue with this ridiculos thing, you are not a Peck anymore…''_

''_Fine…''_

_And with that she left her mother. She found Holly leaving the elevator._

''_Let's go...Please…''_

''_Sure babe…''_

They went to the apartment first to pick up the cat and then they went to Holly's house. Her parents were already in their pajamas and they sent the girls to Holly's bedroom to change. Holly and Gail got pajamas from Holly's parents. Even the cat had her PJ's, actually cat had just the top part .Holly's was dark read with plaid bottoms and red fleece top and Gail's was the same, but in pink. Gail stood in front of the mirror and she couldn't believe what she wore. Holly took a picture of her and took a picture of them together.

''If anyone sees this Nerd, you are so dead…''

''I promise no one will see.''

They got to the living room and their hot chocolate was already at the coffee table. Holly's mom had albums ready and Gail was very curious to see the pictures. It was clear that Holly would be a doctor from an early day. As a baby she had a shirt with _Thrust me I'm doctor's baby_ written on her chest, and then she had one with _Doctor 2 and a picture of small bee_. She had pictures taken with her parents in the very hospital. Her mother said she had a play pen in her office and she took her to work. When she was in surgery, she had someone take care of Holly and when she had her office hours, Holly was always there. As she grew it was getting to look more like she does now. She was in basketball team in middle school and in high school she was part of decathlon team. There were some pictures of her in her lab coat with her hair up in high pony and her glasses. She was so cute. Gail believed she was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her life. Then there were some pictures with her and a boy in a place Gail didn't recognize at first. They had some nerdy shirts and big smiles…

''What is this?''

''It's a convention…''

''Comics? Oh, that is so nerdy...''

''And it nerdy to that you know what that is…''

Gail stopped smiling and looked at her…

''True…''

''I know…''

When they were done with pictures, it was time for the movies. Holly, Gail and the cat got on one sofa and Holly's parents on the other. Coffee table was full of junk food and their mugs. First movie on the list was Sound of Music. Mrs. Stewart told Gail that in their family they always sing along the music. Holly blushed and Gail just gave her a look… _You are so dead Nerd…_ It was so new to Gail how many tiny things and memories one family can share. She couldn't remember doing anything with her parents. She remembered doing things with nannies or Steve, but parents…never… They were always too occupied with their work. By the end of the movie, even Gail was singing and she was laughing with the family at stupid jokes and some stories from their holidays or some other things they did. Holly and her dad went to the kitchen to bring ice cream for all of them. Gail and Mrs. Stewart were left alone. Gail had to ask….

''Is it always like this?''

''Pretty much…''

''You did have a lot of time together as a family.''

''We didn't spend much time together during the week. We had crazy hours, but weekends were ours. We did it pretty much all the time until she went to college.''

''Oh, that's nice…''

''Gail, do you and your family have some tradition?''

''Yes, it's called trashing Gail…''

''Honey…''

''I'm sorry… That was not nice from me…''

''Gail, I want you to know that you are very special person and you deserve the best.''

''Thank you….''

Holly and her dad came back with ice cream.

''Do you think I could see my dad tomorrow?''

''Sure, I take you in the morning. We can all go…''

''That would be nice. We could meet the father of our Gail…''

''He has no idea about the fact I'm dating Holly…''

''Oh…''

''My mother knows and I don't believe she told him. She is waiting for us to fail.''

Holly's mom got up from the sofa she was on and came to Gail and Holly. She took Gail's hand.

''Honey, I can't promise you will be together forever. I can't promise it will always be good as it is now. Love and any relationship has ups and downs and it's not easy thing to handle. Only way to stay together is to love one another and stay honest. If it's now what you want, than leave and stay in good memory to the other person, don't make an enemy, keep a friend. If it is supposed to last, be happy and fight for it. Fight each other for it to work out all the problems. What I can tell you is that I never regretted marrying my husband and working hard to be a doctor , wife and a mother. When it was bad, he was my person, when it was amazing, he was my person… He has always been my person…I still love him after all this time and he loves me back. I'm happy to have him and Holly… And now you…''

Gail looked at Holly's mother wondering if her mother felt the same for her dad. What kept her parents together? Love? Duty? Obligation?

''How can you be so positive all the time?''

''Not all the time, just when I see something good. I see how good two of you are. You haven't dated for a long time, but you look like one of the couples who knows pretty well how the other works. You stay away when my daughter has her moments and she learned to give you space. As I see you are confortable around her and being part of her life routines. You sit with us every Sunday afternoon and have lunch and drinks with medicine obsessed family. And you sit here for months eating during these conversations. You are part of this family Gail. You learned the ropes of being a Stewart, an honorary Stewart, for now.''

''What do you mean?''

''When you marry Holly, you will be a Stewart…''

They both turned to face Holly's mom… Gail couldn't believe what she heard. Holly's mom wanted them to marry? Why would she want that? Gail never believed in herself enough to consider she is good for someone and someone could love her for all she is….

''Mom!''

''What? Did I say something wrong? Two of you are tiptoeing around the marriage thing for some time now…''

That made them blush. Gail and she knew they wanted to spend their lives together, but to put such a serious label on it….they were not that sure it's what they wanted.

''Mom, it's not that… We don't need to be married to be together and prove our commitment.''

''True, but do you honestly can say you don't want to marry her?''

It took Holly few minutes to answer. She loved Gail and she wanted to marry her, but she was not sure how ready Gail was. She was her first woman, will she change her mind? Will she go back to men? Is Holly really what she needs in life? What if she finds someone like Holly but in a male form? Too many questions were in Holly's head.

''No, I want to marry her, but I am not sure if she would want to marry me…''

Gail was surprised. She never knew Holly wanted marriage with her and she was shocked she believed that Gail didn't want her.

''Gail, do you want to marry my daughter…?''

Gail turned pail… She was scared of that question and the label it brought later, along the way…

''I….I…. I want to be with her till the day I die…But…''

''You see mom, she doesn't want to marry me…''

''I do want to Holly…But, I'm scared… What if I mess it up?''

''Than we clean our mess…''

Gail turned to her and took her hand….

''Holly, are you sure you would want to marry me?''

''Yes, I am…''

''O.K. then in some time…soon we will do it…''

Holly's mom jumped from the sofa…

''You are getting married?''

''Apparently…''

''I'm so happy for you girls…''

Holly's parents gave them a hug and Holly's mom left the living room and came back with a small velvet box.

''Mom? Is it?''

''Yes, love… It is…''

Gail looked the exchange of two Stewart women and how Holly's father's eyes were full of tears.

''Gail, this is my grandmother's ring. You are third woman to enter the Stewart family with this ring. My grandfather made it for her and my dad gave it to my mom when they got engaged.''

Holly opened the ring box and Gail loved what she saw. Ring was in yellow gold with big emerald surrounded with four brilliants.

Holly's parents left them alone. Even if they wanted to know and see it all, they knew this was supposed to be their moment. They hid in the kitchen and spied on them from there. Holly knew what they were doing, so she decided to give them what they wanted.

''I know this seems as my mother got us to do it, but it's not true… I knew I wanted to marry you since I don't know when. I fell in love with you so easy and so slowly that I can't tell when it happened. I just knew I loved you and then you loved me back. Since that day in the interrogation room, my life changed. I was a lab rat, nerd, and all the names you call me, but I had my hot badass cop girlfriend with me… and I was so proud of you. I never cared who are your parents and relatives. I always saw just you. Just Gail, on the surface sarcastic, cold, strong and very intimidating person and then all the things you are under that surface. I fell for the girl who can't hit the ball in the batting cages, I fell for the girl who will not be in the same room when I clean the fish because you don't like fish insides, I fell in love with a girl who is my cuddle buddy and who hogs my pillow and covers in the morning mumbling something every time. A week ago I got nominated for some award and the first thing that got on my mind was that I want you there with me if or when I get it. I want to share my ups and downs with you. I want to be there when you become detective or something more. I want to share home with you and something more than a cat. I want to be the person you need to be happy, because I love you and you complete me… I want to grow old with you. I want a family with you; I want it all with you. So, Gail Eleanor Peck, will you marry me?''

''Yes! Yes, I will marry you…''

Holly placed the ring on her finger and it fit her like a glove. Gail kissed her and Holly could feel her cheeks were wet. Gail was crying….

''Babe, what is wrong?''

''I can't believe you would want to marry me… Most of my life, I spent believing I was broken and no one could love me and then my love life disasters started. Nick, other guys, Chris, Nick again…. And then you came… And you changed the game Stewart. You made me fall for you like crazy. You made sure I was safe and you keep me safe in our world. And I'm so happy. You are my favorite person Nerd, my lover, my safe place and above all, my friend. It takes a lot of time and effort to get me to open up, and you somehow managed to get through without trying. I was so relieved when I told you about the ''cat'' situation and when you said the word ''lesbian'', it made me feel happy you had the same level of thrust in me that fast. I know that you are not ashamed of who you are and I know that your work and accomplishments come before the lesbian thing and I respect it. That is why I was so proud of you telling me that in the morgue that first time we met. You are my savior Holly and I will love to be your partner and wife till my last day…''

They kissed and hugged some more before her parents came out of the kitchen and joined the hug. Holly's mom took few pictures of them and all of them together. At two in the morning they went to bed and cuddled up in Holly's childhood bed. Gail secretly loved sleeping with her on the bed that meant to her that much. She loved being part of important memories for the Stewarts.


	14. Chapter 14

They woke up around nine and got downstairs to have some food. Mrs. Stewart loved to sneak a peek to Gail's ring finger and she smiled every time she noticed how Holly and Gail blushed. She was happy her daughter will have partner who is good and worthy of her. She loved their dynamic and she and her husband were very in favor of this couple.

''After breakfast we can go and see your dad Gail.''

''Sure. I think that would be fine…''

They got ready and put the cat in her transporter. They felt a bit guilty to leave her in the car, but she couldn't go with them. In the hallway she runs into her mother and some of her parents' friends. Her mother went home to change and freshen up. Today her look was less formal, but very much in her too strict style. She had white shirt, navy blue pants and high heel shoes. Her hair was up in a perfect bun and she had her golden glasses on. Steve came to her and Holly and hugged Gail.

''Hi, how are you?''

''I'm fine… Did you see him?''

''No, I just came here.''

He turned to Holly…

''Hey…''

She nodded…

''Hey, Steve…''

''How are you?''

''I'm fine… And you?''

''I am fine too. Tracy will be here in a few minutes.''

''Nice… If we miss her, tell her I said hi…''

''Sure…''

He turned to Gail and took her hand…

''Let's see him…''

Holly's dad was talking to him and checking his results.

''Mr. Peck you are a lucky one. The bulled didn't cause any trouble.''

''I am lucky… I feel very happy to be alive.''

''And I hope you will take advantage of this second chance.''

Steve, Gail and their mother entered the room. Gail was in the back having trouble approaching his bed. She was not sure if he knew about Holly and should she tell him.

''Hi Gail… Why so far?''

She approached the bed and her father opened his arms.

''Come here you big softy…''

He hugged her and she sobbed into his chest.

''I'm alive Gail and I have every intention to stay alive….''

He took her hands and saw the ring…

''How long was I out?''

''Just few hours….Why?''

''You have a ring on your finger and I had no idea you were dating…''

''Dad...''

Mrs. Peck tried to end this conversation..

''That can wait...''

''I want to meet him…''

''Dad…''

''Is that person here?''

''Yes…''

''Bring him in…''

She took a deep breath and got off the bed… She went to the waiting room and found Holly and Tracy together.

''My dad wants to meet you….''

''What?''

''He saw it…''

''Oh…''

Tracy was confused…

''What did he see?''

Gail lifted her hand and Tracy was speechless...

''Is this?''

''Yes, it is…''

''When?''

''Last night…''

''Oh, that is amazing!''

''Let's go Nerd… It's time for truth…''

''O.K.''

Gail entered first and Holly got in after her… Her father looked at Holly and then he remembered how he knew her.

''Oh, I'm sorry… If I knew that I would receive a visit from such beautiful lady, I would have shaved or something else…''

Mrs. Peck huffed and turned her head…

''Now, Dr. Stewart, what brings a chief forensic pathologist in my room? I am still alive…''

Mrs. Peck didn't see that coming. Holly was not some good for nothing girl and she worked pretty close with the department. She was someone who could put her in trouble if she made complaint that she behaved bad towards her. She was not some small doctor, she was authority.

''I'm not here to recover your body… I'm here to be introduced to you as Gail's fiancée…''

''What? You and Gail? My girl is dating you?''

''Yes, Sir… Me and Gail…''

''Heh… Who knew? I heard at one of conventions that you were taken, but no one knew who was the lucky man. And now I learn that the ''lucky man'' is my own daughter… Who knew?''

''Now you do…''

''You must pardon my surprise. Gail never said she was into girls… But I had my doubts…''

''Dad…''

''Well, I had them…''

Steve smiled at his father and his unusual reaction….

''You know. I was almost sure she would come home with that McNally girl. There was some bad blood and tension between them. I honestly believed that would get resolved in the sheets.''

Gail snorted and Holly looked at the floor trying to control her laughter.

''It did get resolved in bed… But with Nick…''

''All of you together?''

''No, two of them…''

''Oh, that explains it…''

''What?''

''You suddenly letting go and deciding to test the waters.''

''It wasn't like that. I didn't decide to become a lesbian. Holly and I were friends and we bonded over things. It took us months to get to the relationship moment. And I am happy dad. I am finally in a relationship where I am loved and wanted. Where I am the only one for the person I'm with. We are having so much fun and love dad… I never felt that close to someone and happy…''

''Now there is no doubt… You are glowing Gail and I'm glad. Dr. Stewart is an expert who is very young and accomplished but she seems like so much more than her title and work…''

Gail smiled…

''She is piece of work…''

Even Holly smiled at that…

''Well, Dr. Stewart, my girl seems very smitten by you… You must me some eight world wonder…''

''I am not… I'm just very much in love with her…''

''So, when is the big day?''

Holly smiled at him and at her dad in the corner…

''I leave that up to you and the one smiling in the corner… That is my father….''

''Oh, your dad saved my life…''

''And my mom too…''

''Your family is invading mine…''

''It seems like that…''

He smiled…

''I like it… You are a nice girl doctor…''

''Holly, please call me Holly…''

''I must say you gave my daughter beautiful ring. It must have cost you a fortune.''

''No, it's my grandmother's ring. My mom took it off her finger and gave it to me to propose to Gail. It was a tradition…''

''Oh, that is a nice thought Holly…''

''Dad, are you really O.K. with this? I know it's not easy to accept…''

''Gail, I always knew you will not marry like we wanted you to, I just never knew in what way your choice would be different. I am surprised it is a woman, but I see you are happy and you honestly believe she is the right choice.''

Gail nodded at him.

''Baby, it doesn't matter what I think or anyone else thinks. She is the person you will be coming back home to. Only you matter…I remember how I loved coming back home when we first got married. We were so happy and in love…. I wonder what happened to that woman? Don't let it happen to you…''

He smiled at his daughter and her fiancée and saw his very angry wife…

''Honey, come over please…''

Elaine being a good wife in the eyes of the others came closer to her husband. He took her left hand and took off her engagement ring. Her eyes went wide. She was shocked by her husband's move. That was very expensive ring. It was her pride and joy. Peck family was very rich and they were always very generous with their gifts to the ladies. Since Alex was raised by his father's brother and wife, they took him in as their own son. Alex grew up having everything and having so much to offer to the others. Helen Peck had the most beautiful and expensive engagement ring in the early forties. It was made of three big square cut diamonds and white gold. Elaine was so happy when she got that ring. She loved it from the second she saw it on the older woman's hand. She believed it would always be hers. And now, her husband was giving it to THAT woman. She was very angry at him and at Gail. She knew better than to make a scene in the hospital.

''Holly, this was my aunt's ring… I was raised by her. My mother died when I was a baby and she gave it to me when I went to propose to my wife… I believe that tradition your family started could be carried on in our family too… Since Gail is bringing the daughter in law to the house first, I believe that it is just that you get the ring….''

He took Holly's hand to put the ring on it and then Gail coughed…

''Dad, I think you already put the ring on someone's hand… Now it's my turn….''

''Oh, you're right… I'm sorry… Here you are…''

Gail took the ring and held it for few seconds.

''You are lucky one Nerd. Most of my life I was never allowed to touch this ring and now it will be on your finger until you pass it to one of our children's future spouses….I can't wait to see you where it until the day it's time to pass it on… I can't wait to put another ring over it and make you mine officially. I can't wait to be yours Nerd. I can't wait for the rest of our lives… So, since I accepted to be your wife, I hope you will accept to be mine…''

''I do… Off course I will marry you love…''

''One thing… Are you going to be using both last names?''

Gail looked at him?

''What?''

''I would love my grandchildren to be Stewart-Peck…''

''We didn't get that far dad…''

''Well… I'm leaving the hospital in five days…. We can have a wedding in a month?''

''That soon?''

''You are already living together Gail….''

''I know, but it's not enough time…''

''Than, make time…''

''I agree with Gail's dad… Make time and your mother and I will help with it all. It can be in the garden.''

''Sure… Under the arch she planted few years ago. Now it's perfect and roses will be in full bloom.''

''Our wives can deal with the details.''

Gail didn't dare look into her mother's eyes. She knew that at that moment her mother really hated her. She took Holly's hand and felt at piece. Her father and Steve were her biggest support.

''So, my baby sister is getting married! Cool… I never believed I'd see this day…''

''That makes two of us Steve….''

He went to the hallway and found Tracy.

''They are getting married in a month.''

''Wow, that is fast…''

Holly and Gail got out of the room and Tracy hugged them….

''Officer Peck, just so you know, you are buying tonight and Penny…''

''Why?''

''Well, our friends know they have to be there at seven tonight… The rest is on you to tell them…''

''You didn't?''

''Oh, I did…''

''What Gail?''

''We have to tell we are getting married…''

''Oh, that… Well, that will be fun…''

''It will…''


	15. Chapter 15

After seven everyone was at Penny waiting for Gail and Holly. None of them had an idea why were they there. Holly was much calmer than Gail. Gail was a mess. She didn't know what to say and how to tell her friends that she is not just dating a woman, but marrying one. Holly wanted it to be Gail's moment and she let her take charge of telling people. She just told her she will chip up for the drinks. Gail smiled at her and nodded. She was ready to tell her friends. They ordered their drinks and it was time for Gail to speak. She took a deep breath and stood up to speak.

''I know you all wonder why Tracy called you here and what on Earth would bring me to buy you all a drink… Well, the answer is simple… Dr. Stewart and I decided to get married. So, in a month this beautiful lady and I will be married.''

They were all lost for words. Some of the people were not aware it was that serious and the others could never imagine Gail and marriage in the same sentence. They showed their ring fingers and all the ladies got to them to see their rings. Boys were proud of Gail. She got the best looking lady.

Gail's dad left the hospital few days later and he was really keeping calm and did what Holly's dad told him to do. Mrs. Stewart and Peck took care of the wedding preparations. Gail's mother hated every moment of that because she believed her girl could marry in the ''normal'' way and give her reason to be proud of her. It was not easy for her to sit with her husband, children and Stewarts and pretend to be happy about the wedding when she hated the idea. She was used to pretending, but this crowed could see underneath this charade. Steve would notice how she would have disgusted face when she would see Holly with her ring or two of them shearing a tender moment in front of them or even in public. On the other hand, situation with her dad was different. Being close to death changed things for him. Now he was so proud of Gail and the fact she was in love with someone who really loved her and knew her. He loved Holly and they had so much to talk about. They got very close, almost as she got close to Holly's parents. He told his friends about them and he said he would have the most beautiful daughter in law there is in Toronto. That made Holly blush and Gail feel so proud. Her family friends were surprised with the fact she dated a woman, but after they got to know Holly, they realized how good they were together. Some of their friends were not happy about it and some members of the family didn't like the ''woman'' part of Gail getting married. Gail and her dad ignored it, but her mom was there to remind them all the time about the fact some people are not that happy for their wedding. For some time Gail pretended she was fine with it, but one day she just couldn't take it anymore. They were in the Peck house garden finishing their lunch. Stewarts were waiting for them in their house to finish up last details for the wedding. They were getting married that weekend and it had to be ready for the ceremony. Gail was supposed to pick up her dress and Holly's dress was already in the house. Two more days and they will be married. She was so happy and proud of finally getting married to the person she was so in love with. It became so essential to her to be with Holly and to have their nest safe and sheltered from the outside crap. Outside, they were forensic pathologist and cop, but at home, they were Gail and Holly, two children who loved to play with their food, in bed, play video games and sometimes, hang out with some of their friends. And Gail loved those moments when it was just two of them. She loved to sneak into the bed after the night shift and just to cuddle up to Holly who felt her getting into bed. She loved to watch some pointless movies with her and trash them together. She could listen to her laughter for such a long time. She never knew how to be a good partner and girlfriend. She never knew how to open up and be happy with someone and she never learned to be someone's for real. And then came Holly, who shook her from the foundation. She gave her reason to be better person and gave her motive to change. She learned to trust, to be honest and not to run away when it becomes messy and hard. It took her so much strength to stay and say she loves her and say she wants to be with her and to dare to trust someone. And Holly reworded that with so much love and happiness Gail never believed was in the cards for her. Since they had different engagement rings, they settled to have wedding rings that would be similar, but just with different gold. Holly's ring was white gold and Gail's was in yellow gold with small diamonds around the band. It was like them, same but very different. Before getting to Stewart house, she had to pick up the ring and something else she had in mind. She was getting ready to leave when she overheard her mother on the phone with someone she believed to be her sister Stella. Stella and Elaine were twins and very much alike. Gail was maybe even more afraid of her aunt than mother. Stella was a doctor with so many connections and amazing expert in field of neurology, but very stiff and tight like her sister was. She and Elaine were very high ranked people, but very little loved. Who could love an icicle….

''I understand you are not coming. I must be there, but I would love to avoid that public humiliation. I can't believe she would do this to me… One child is marrying a woman and the other is dating a BLACK woman with a CHILD… She gave birth to that kid when she was seventeen… Can you imagine how I feel? What will people say? Elaine's kids are off the handle….One is dyke and the other is…with ''teen mom'' inspiration….I am so ashamed… I can't face my friends….''

Gail's eyes were full. She almost cried that moment, but she wiped her eyes and decided not to cry over her mother's moments anymore. She got into her car and went to pick up the things she needed. After she got the ring and the dress, she went to get lingerie for the night… She picked white satin corset, garter belt and white stockings. She bought white satin shoes that went amazing with the dress and she would wear Mrs. Stewart's pearls with emeralds. She insisted on Gail having them on her wedding day. When she was done with shopping she got things into her car and went to Holly's house. Parents were already there debating over small things, as usual. Holly was standing on the side and waiting for Gail to come. When she appeared Holly's lips were smiling. Her allay was there and they could fight their parents now and make sure that they remember whose wedding is that.

''Finally, I was about to die with them….''

Gail kissed her lips and smiled…

''I'm sorry love… I got carried away in Victoria's Secret….''

''Oh…''

''Yes, and if we get done with them within reasonable time… I might rock some dirty girl lingerie for you tonight doctor…''

''Let's finish this meeting now and get into your panties Peck…''

''Patience…doctor…. This is bigger than your sex drive… It's our wedding…''

''I know. But with them… I have no feeling it's ours… They invaded our day…''

Holly's parents and Alex Peck were smiling when they talked about the wedding and all the things that were done or needed to be done.

''I'm so excited about our daughters' wedding… I can't believe Holly finally found a nice girl to marry and your Gail is amazing. You must be so proud to be her mother….''

Mrs. Stewart had no idea how much Mrs. Peck hated it all. She had no idea how much she hated her daughter for corrupting Gail. She would have been fine if Holly didn't come into her life. She would have been normal… Mrs. Stewart waited for some comment, but it never came… On the other hand, Gail spoke instead of her mother…

''She is not proud… She is ashamed and she sees this as something she can't stand. She hates every second of this and my relationship with Holly. She doesn't want to be part of this…''

''Gail, you shouldn't say something like that for your mother. Every mother is happy when her child is happy…''

''Mother, yes, but she never qualified to be one…''

Steve tried to calm her down… But now, it was too late… Her time had come….

''Gail, please….''

''NO! I will not stop Steve! I can't let her ruin the one day I keep being happy about. If you don't want to be here and see me get married to someone I love, you should not come to the wedding. It wouldn't be the first big thing you were missing.''

Her mother rolled her eyes…

''You are dramatic…''

''No, I am not… Every big moment in my life, I never could count on you… My first ballet recital, Rosa came to watch me dance… You were busy…. My first grade school play, Rosa came… My piano recitals, Rosa was there… My first day of summer camp, Rosa took me there and held my hand. My first choir competition, Steve and Rosa were there….''

''Gail, I had to work…''

Gail pointed to Holly's parents.

''So did they and they have her life documented in ten albums at least… They worked too…. MOM…But they never forgot they were parents and then doctors and all the rest. ''

''So, what else is there to blame for? Global warming? Kids starving in Africa? Is it my fault you decided to be gay? Were you looking for a maternal figure since I am such a bitch and a bad mother?''

''Stop it right there! I am not blaming you for anything. I am just holding you responsible for some things in my life. She is not maternal figure. I was not looking for a mother in my lover. But with her I even got the mother, her mother… When it comes to love and Holly, you are very wrong about it. I haven't decided to fall in love with Holly, but I HAVE decided to marry her after I realized she is it for me.''

''You sound like some stupid character from romantic comedy…. Where is my daughter? Where is the girl who never needed anyone?''

''I always needed someone mother. I just never dared to say it. You loved to call me weak and other things, but I was not. I was never weak, just different. I see it now. I am in committed relationship, happy and I have someone to share my life with. It is bigger than any detective rotation or work progress. You have it all at work, but your office and rank don't keep you warm at night.''

''What do you want from me Gail?''

''To love me mom! I want you to really love ME, not idea of who should I be and what should I do… I want my mother to hold my hand and tell me how happy she is that I found someone who loves me. I want my mother to help me with my dress and preparations because I'm so nervous and my hands are shaking. I want my mother to tell me she loves me and it will all be amazing on Saturday. I want my mother to be happy for me and not tell my aunts and the rest of the family she is disgusted by me and my wife to be… I want my mother to support me….''

Her mother didn't say anything. She looked at her feet and tried to think of something to say…

''You want me to lie to you?''

Gail couldn't take it anymore…. Holly came to Gail and took her hand. Gail felt better just knowing she is not alone.

''Mrs. Peck, I'm not asking for you to love me or think I was the best damn thing that happened to this world and Gail. I'm asking you to respect us. I love her very much I want to spend my life married to her. I believe she is very special and she makes me so happy and she is my home. Even the craziest moods she gets in, she is my home. And that is something I really love about her. She is sarcastic, witty, strong, amazing at her job, stubborn and very loyal. She is my entire universe and I love her to death. She is my person Mrs. Peck and in our line of work, it is important to have someone who understands who you are and where your loyalties are. She doesn't doubt me when I get the call at two in the morning and leave, I don't doubt her when she comes home from some of the assignments smelling like some other person, because I know who I live with. I know we love each other and we are in this relationship for real. She makes me happy, she is my family and she became part of my family so easily . I believe my mom loves her more than me…''

That made Gail and Mrs. Stewart smile a little…

''But that is a story for some other time... The point is you are missing so much… You are missing an amazing person Gail became on her work and in private life. You are missing to be loved and feel this mad excitement we all share. You are missing on being a parent whose child is doing well in live and is being happy and loved. And that is just now… Think about the grandchildren you would be missing. Gail being pregnant and even more over the edge and insane…questioning everything there is around her. Her chasing criminals and refusing to leave the streets because she is the cop and regardless of the belly, she is the cop…just like you were… She admires you for so many things. She loved the story of you almost giving birth to her in the police car… Oliver told us. Or maybe you would be missing her being in panic for me being pregnant after her. You would miss her geeking out to learn about pregnancy and all the stages of it. You would miss her questioning my every step and giving her best to make sure she sounds less worried. If you can't be happy for us and give her genuine smile and support…Maybe you shouldn't come to the wedding… If you plane to look at her with these eyes and make her feel bad about herself and failing a vision you had for her life, than…. Don't come and ruin her wedding and her happiness…''

With that, Holly took Gail out of the garden and to the car. She drove them home and she would sneak glances towards Gail who was very silent and curled up in her seat.

''I love you Gail…''

She didn't answer. She just squeezed Holly's hand. And Holly was fine with it. She was sure Gail was not in a mood to speak. They got to the apartment and Gail left to their room. Holly gave her little space and left to get them some food. When she came back, Gail was sitting by the window and looking at something.

''Hey…''

''I'm not sure I want her there..''

''Ooookkkk….''

''I would love if we could just elope…''

''I know…''

''I had enough of her making me feel so little and worthless.''

''I know love… I know…''

Holly put her arms around Gail's waste and kissed her hair…

''I want you to make love to me now…''

''And the food?''

''It can wait… I can't''

Holly did what her fiancée asked of her. She took her back to their bedroom and stripped her of all the things she had on her body. She covered every part of Gail with kisses and she was telling her over and over again how happy she makes her and how beautiful and amazing she is. That day was all about Gail and making her happy and loved… When they were done, Holly pulled the covers over them and held her tight until she fell asleep. Gail held on to her like her life depended of it. And that's when Holly realized that in a way it did. Gail made herself believe she was nothing without her mother and their connections. She made herself believe that her mother is the only thing that keeps her in line and makes her worthy… The Peck name was above all in Gail's head…until she met Dr. Holly Stewart and it all changed.


	16. Chapter 16

Since the talk in the garden, Gail had no news about her mother and what did she decide. Her father refused to talk about his wife and it was clear to Gail she was not coming. After she got used to that idea, preparations took crazy turn. After her shift of Thursday, her friends took her out and they had a bachelorette party. Gail had so much fun joking and drinking with her friends. She even made up with Andy. Tracy was proud of her. On Friday morning she was so hung over that she hated her friends all over again. Frank was nice to her so he let her ride with Oliver that day. On the lunch break she sneaked into the morgue and found Holly working on something in the lab.

''Hello love…''

Holly jumped from her chair..

''You are insane… You scared me…''

''Sorry love…''

She kissed Gail and took bag with her sandwich…

''We should be eating light…. We have dresses to fit…''

''And we can burn those calories in many ways Stewart…''

''My mom wants me to spend a night in the house…''

''NO! I'm not sleeping without you Holly…''

''It's just one night…''

''NO! I'm not letting you leave…''

''You are insane…''

''I am, and you love it…''

''I just hope my mom doesn't come to sleep between us tonight…''

''We can always sleep somewhere else and go to the house in the morning…''

''You have devious mind Peck…''

''Oh, you have no idea Stewart…''

They kissed and their innocent kiss turned into heated make out session… They were interrupted by Oliver who came to get Gail.

''O.K. Peck, let's go… You have tomorrow and the rest of your lives to be joined by the hip. Let good doctor breathe…Let's go…''

''I hate you Oliver…''

''Love you too Peck… See you Holly…''

''Bye Oliver… Love you Gail…''

''Love you too… Call you soon to get rid of Oliver's body…''

''You wouldn't dare Peck… I'm married to a witch she would know how to bring me to life…''

''Maybe even she is sick of you…''

''I am pretty sure she loves me. Peck, you found someone who loves you, there is hope for the rest of us…''

''Ha ha ha… Very funny…''

The rest of the day was pretty quiet and almost boring. Their shift ended at four and Gail left the station as soon as she changed. Holly was waiting for her.

''Let's find some small hotel for the day and night…''

''You were not joking…''

''No, I was not…''

''We can go home and pretend we don't hear them when they come to break down the door and separate us.''

''I love that plan, but I know you would get angry and let them in and then they would take me to my house.''

''We will think of something….''

They got home and packed what they needed very fast. Gail was in the car and Holly was locking up the apartment when her mother called.

''My mom is calling…''

''Turn off the phone. We have that tracking program… Please don't let them find us.''

Holly smiled at her and they turned off their phones and took a hotel room for the night. They wouldn't let anyone make them spend the night apart. Room was horrible, but they didn't care. They were spending the night together and it was all that mattered. Holly believed they were childish for wanting to sleep together and not answering their phones, but Gail convinced her they had every right to spend their days and nights as they want. At seven in the morning they were up and ready to go to Holly's. When they arrived to the house, they could see their parents and friends little bit angry.

''Hi…''

''Where were you? We spent entire night looking for you?''

''We went to a small hotel. We spent the night there so we could have some quiet time…We turned off our phones so you wouldn't find us. We wanted to spend our last night as not married together…''

Holly's mother was angry at them.

''I can't believe this. All this mess so you could spend the night together. You spent so many nights apart, why is that big thing to spend the one night apart?''

Holly looked at floor. Chris was first to speak and all the rest could notice he was laughing.

''The truth is they spent very few nights apart since they met, and definitely even less since they started dating. She tosses and turns when she sleeps without Holly… ''

Gail blushed. She didn't know Chris noticed it all.

''That is not true…''

''You are right… In order for you to toss and turn you have to actually go to sleep. We mastered that after few days Holly was on her conference and two of you were not even dating at that time.''

Holly looked at her with smile on her face.

''You had trouble sleeping without me when I was in DC?''

''Yes, it was a very long week.''

''Oh, babe… That is so sweet…My sweet annoying Officer Peck couldn't sleep without her cuddle buddy… Oh….''

''Shut up Holly!''

Holly kissed her and Gail tried to pull away…

''I am very angry at you…''

''And what? You will not cuddle and snuggle with me?''

''I picked up some of the ways to get rid of you in your nerdy books and magazines… Don't test me Stewart…''

''Oh, babe... Who knew you would learn to speak nerd?''

''Shut up!''

Holly hugged her and told her she loves her.

''I;m sorry to interrupt, but it's time to get ready. Guests are coming in an hour… Let's do it guys…''

They separated them and took them to the different rooms. Holly was getting ready in hers and Gail in the room of Holly's parents. Her dress was already on the bed with shoes and all the things she needed. She took a quick shower and put on her fancy lingerie. Holly's mom just smirked at her watching her adjust the garter belt and stockings.

''You look hot.''

Gail blushed. Her future mother in law saw her in sexy piece that was bought to drive her daughter insane. It hugged Gail's curves in perfect way and made her boobs look even better. Holly will love it when she stripes her.

''Thank you…''

When her makeup and hair were done, Tracy and Andy helped her with the dress.

Holly was very calm. She was not nervous as Gail was. She did her hair and makeup by herself and she put on her dress. Her dress was present from one of her fancy friends. It was very expensive dress that was on the cover of one of the bridal magazines last month.

It was time…. Gail was first to go down. Her father had eyes full of tears when he saw her going down the stairs. He had one last thing to add. Out of his pocket he took out small crown made of peals. He put it in her hair and covered the ends with her veil. He couldn't stop looking at her. To him she was a spitting image of his wife on their wedding day. She had long white lacy dress with long train and veil. Gail's dress was ice gray and she looked beautiful. Holly's dad came to the room to pick her up. She was ready to go out and get married. Her dress had full skirt, corset top and she had lavender big bow around her waist. She also had long train and her bouquet was made of wild flowers. Gail was left speechless when she saw Holly walk down the aisle. Ceremony was short and very aromatic. There was not dry eye in the room that day. They said their wows and exchanged their rings. And now, it was official… They were Mrs. and Mrs. Stewart-Peck. The kiss was longer than it was supposed to be. They simply forgot about people around them. It was their moment. Gail was so happy and excited. She stole few small kisses from Holly and whispered.

''You are my wife… Nerd, we are married…Finally married….''

''Yes, we are… I am your wife and you are mine…''

''I'm so happy Nerd…''

''Me too…''

Gail's and Holly's fathers were crying. Their friends were throwing flower petals and were also in tears. First dance for them was to ''because you loved me''. It was Oliver's choice and it seemed like good one. Brides approved of it. There was no dry eye in these three minutes. Father-daughter dance was different story. They danced, smiled, ''exchanged'' daughters and had so much fun with it. Gail realized at one point that her mother was not there. She guessed she wouldn't be there. She knew she would do it without her mother. It was hard for her but somehow she managed to leave that behind and think about the positive things. She was married to the woman of her dreams and it was all she wanted in past few weeks. And then came time for speeches. Holly's dad was quick. He told them that he loved them and that he is so proud of them and all they did. And then it was Gail's dad turn to give his speech. ''Listening to Holly's dad I felt very sad… Listening to him talk about Holly's childhood an things she loved and did. It made me realize that I know nothing about my daughter. It made me realize that I missed so many things in her life and it makes me wonder how much would I miss if I was not shot. That day changed my life. I made decision to be father to my children and try not to miss anything more. I want to see them became parents, became spouses to someone and have their families. I want them to come and complain about some small things their partners do and tell me how hard it is to be married and how I don't get it.''

That comment made most of the older guests laugh. Some of them recognized their children in his speech.

''But, I just want to say I am very happy to be there and very happy to share this moment with my baby girl. Forty years ago I married someone I believed was the best damn thing on this planet. We graduated high school and went and got married. In our All-stars and ripped Jeans. I married Elaine, very young and we were told it would never last. I heard it so many times and I never believed it because I was so in love with her and to me, she was the one. My wife is far from perfect, far from anything she was expected to be. She is someone who just got lost on the way and forgot what really matters… She is not here today because of her stubbornness. I am pretty sure she saw it all from some distance od bush because that's who she is. It is very hard for her to say how sorry she is. She was a stubborn girl who knew what she wanted from life when I met her. I was blessed to be one of these things so, for many years I was her shelter, her friend and all that she needed. I see so much of her in Gail and I wish to my daughter not to get lost on the way… I wish for her and Holly to put them and their family above it all and to have long and happy marriage…''

He took a small box and gave it to Gail.

''This is a present for you. It is something to remind you that we were a normal family long time ago and that you had a mother who was willing to give you the world.''

Gail opened the box an opened the wrap paper. Inside was a wedding picture of her parents. They were older that high school students they were when they got married. She noticed her and Steve on the picture. She was about four and Steve was seven. Her mother was in a beautiful dress with long weil and her father was in his parade uniforme. Gail had white dress and flowers in her hair and Steve was in suit with bow tie and looked so serious.

''I don't remember this…''

''You were very sad to see that we don't have ''real'' wedding pictures, so your mom organized our second wedding. It was just wows renewal but you were so proud that your mom and dad are getting married. We took that opportunity to get married in the church too. It meant to my dad (uncle who raised him), so we did it…''

Under the wedding photo was another frame that was collage of her and her mother on that day. Gail's eyes were full of tears. She looked so happy in her mother's arms and her mother was happy too.

''Dad, where did that woman go?''

He put his hand on her hair and small crown on her head…

''She is here… You made her promise you she will let you have her crown on your wedding day… This morning when I woke up, it was on the table in the box she kept it in…''

''Why is she not here?''

''Because she didn't want to ruin your day by being here and not happy for your wedding. She needs time… I believe she will come around…''

''You don't know that…''

''I know my girl Gail… I know her very well… And the person who left the box on the table this morning is my girl… It took her some time to come to the surface, but she was there… Give her time.. She is your mother and you know how stubborn you are… Multiply it by hundred and you'll get her.''

That night, after Holly fell asleep, Gail snaked out of the bedroom to the living room and sat on the sofa. She opened the box with frames and took the one with her and her mom out. She looked at the pictures and they made her cry. She missed her mom. She wanted her to be there for her and share this big moment. She felt like child again… She was on the floor gripping the frame and crying for her mommy…


End file.
